Midnight
by Chi Yagami
Summary: He was glaring at her. Was it possible he knew Téa didn't belong here? Did he recognize she was only a servant? Surely the heir to the throne had been trained to notice certain things in other courtiers. Things Téa lacked. She had to avoid him at all costs. But then they changed partners, and Téa was spun into the arms of the very man she had hoped to elude. Prince Seto Kaiba.
1. Part I: A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:** I have been sick for the past week with some sort of cold. While stuck at home, I desperately wanted to work on either Sanctuary or IIHHO, but my brain just wasn't working properly. After my fever went down, I browsed my other unfinished stories (I swear, I have over 50 ideas either brainstormed, or somewhat started) and I came across this Seto/Téa fairytale I had started years ago. The first 5000 words or so were already written back in 2017. After 3 years, I figured I may as well see where it goes. I was aiming for a one-shot story, less than 10,000 words. Now it's a two-shot of over 20,000 words, so... we see how well that worked out. BUT, it was a nice break from the intense writing of Sanctuary and the Harry Potter fic, and it was lighter and with less pressure while I wasn't feeling 100 percent.

That said, I have listened to nothing but baroque ballroom music for the last three days, so I'm quite happy this is finished. The story will be told in two parts. Although I am finished, both parts were very rough and needed editing, so here is the first part while I finish fixing part 2. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

.

* * *

_"What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, and boring, and completely … completely wonderful."_

-Cinderella (1950)

* * *

.

* * *

**PART I: A LOVELY NIGHT**

* * *

.

* * *

Téa Gardner could not believe her stroke of misfortune.

The coachman, Marik Ishtar, was ill. The poor young man had been struck with scarlet fever. Unusual at his age, but nevertheless, the man was now highly contagious and had been forced to return home to his mother's cottage on the other side of the country. Which left the Crawford household without a carriage driver.

Cynthia Crawford had once been married to a wealthy lord, with whom she had produced two suitable daughters. Not long after their births, however, her husband died of a terrible illness, not unlike the one currently plaguing the poor Ishtar boy. The Crawfords were left practically penniless, with nothing to their name aside from meaningless titles. But Lady Cynthia was nothing if not resourceful. And beautiful, oh yes, very beautiful. Within a year, she had met and married another man. One with a quaint manor and less servants to which the Crawfords were accustomed, but it was a start. The man was a wealthy merchant with a steady income, and that was something Cynthia could work with. The man himself wasn't a bad catch either.

Charles Gardner came with money, a roof, and loving affection.

And one young, plain daughter.

The girl was around the same age as Cynthia's own daughters. But she was different; something was off about that girl. She was hardly beautiful, a far comparison to the Crawford women. Maybe it was the way she played with the servants, or maybe it was the way she loved to read even though the books had to be dreadfully boring. Perhaps it was simply the fact that Charles doted on her far too much for Cynthia's liking.

Whatever the reason, Lady Cynthia never treated the Gardner girl as one of her own.

She was not cruel to the girl, no. But she did not give her much, if any, affection, something she reserved solely for her own children, although that in of itself was probably not expressed often. Still, the three daughters had grown up together. The two Crawford girls were well taught and fair to be sure, and the Gardner girl was kind and caring. The married household wasn't perfect, but it got along decently.

Until Charles went and died in a tragic shipwreck only miles from the coastline.

His daughter was devastated. Lady Cynthia wept, too. Not only had she lost her second husband, but now she had lost her source of income for a second time. She received a large amount of money from her husband's estate, but it would not be enough to keep up the household. Sacrifices would have to be made. Servants were let go, leaving the remaining three to pick up the slack. Many of her husband's artifacts he had collected during his travels had to be sold. The stepdaughter Cynthia had never considered suddenly became useful, lending a hand wherever the servants needed it.

Lady Cynthia Crawford might never have thought to make the girl a servant in her own home, but seeing her help around the house, the idea seemed a good one. Treating the girl like one of the household staff seemed so natural that Cynthia probably should have questioned it. But her stepdaughter was so _good_ at housework. And the more housework the girl did, the crueler her stepmother became.

So the girl learned all manner of trades: dish washing, cooking, cleaning, sewing. The three servants became more of a family to her than the Crawfords had ever been. And they taught her even more lessons about life and other talents she might find useful at some point. Such as carriage driving.

Which led Téa Gardner to her current predicament.

Certainly, she was sad that Marik had fallen ill. He and his siblings were the only happiness she had after her father had died. They had taken her as one of their own when her stepfamily had rejected her. Marik, Ishizu, and Odion were the best siblings she could have asked for. And hearing that Marik had caught a contagious disease and had to remain isolated at his late mother's cottage, it did truly upset her. But she couldn't help feel miffed at the timing.

Odion and Ishizu had been dismissed from their chores yesterday so that they could go tend to their brother. Téa reluctantly had to take on all of the remaining duties. Thankfully it wasn't too much cleaning, but it was mostly helping her stepsisters prepare for the grand ball being held at the palace tonight.

Téa had no desire to make hem adjustments to gowns while her stepsisters argued with each other, and she had even less interest in helping the two get ready. The girls were likable enough, but they had never shown Téa any kindness or friendship, following their mother's example. Téa hoped that one of her stepsisters might catch the prince's attention at the ball, for then they would marry into royalty and move out of her childhood home. And Téa could live a quiet country life in her father's cozy manor, and all would be well.

Of course, in the end, she had been forced to help Mai and Serenity into their gowns. The dresses were beautiful, beyond anything Téa could have imagined. Mai's dress was lovely and covered in purple ribbons, while Serenity had chosen something more gaudy, opting for a heavily ruffled yellow gown covered in crystals. They would both shine at the ball, hopefully bright enough for the prince to take notice.

The reigning king had decreed that an extravagant party was to be held in honor of his son's eighteenth birthday. Rumor had it that the crown prince was seeking a bride and hoped to find one at the event. Letters were sent to every household in the country, inviting every eligible maiden to attend.

Téa had asked to go the ball with her stepfamily. She didn't ask them for much, hardly ever; she didn't even need them to buy her a dress. In fact, she didn't really want to _attend_ the ball. What she wanted, was to stand in the shadows and sway to the music.

She had loved to dance since she was a small child. Her father had taught her several dances, although Téa loved to improvise as well. But ever since her father had died, the only music she had heard was her own voice. Or her stepsisters' abysmal piano playing. Neither of which were good for dancing.

So when her stepmother had informed Téa that she would be going to the palace that night after all, she had almost jumped in joy. Until she found out _why_ she was allowed to go. To drive the carriage.

"This is the price you pay for learning such unladylike trades," Cynthia scorned. "You should be happy to help your sisters. Just think! The prince is to choose a bride tonight, and it could be one of them! We can live splendidly in the palace... Well, not you, of course," her stepmother added, eyeing Téa in her tattered dress and apron. "They'd take one look at you and cast you out into the dirt."

Téa couldn't help it that she was forced to wear the same few fabrics over and over, or that she rarely had time to bathe, and improperly down in the river at that, since she wasn't allowed to use the bathtubs in her own home. Her stepmother berated Téa's state of filth, yet she allowed the girl no recourse for cleanliness. But... her stepmother was right. She was a servant. And there was no place for a servant girl as a guest at the ball.

Worst of all, Téa couldn't be caught dead driving the carriage to the palace, as it was forbidden for women to drive. So she would have to wear a pair of Marik's riding trousers, a shirt, and his coachman's hat. Her stepsisters would laugh about it for days!

"My goodness," Serenity giggled as Téa helped them into the carriage, "you could almost be mistaken for a man."

Mai rolled her eyes. "That's the point, Ren." She looked Téa up and down. "Although I have to say, coachmen don't dress very fashionably, do they?"

Téa grit her teeth as her stepsisters continued trading jokes at her expense, mostly on Serenity's part. After helping her stepmother into the car, she climbed atop the carriage and whipped the horses into speed.

She didn't care much for driving, but it was something Marik had taught her not too long ago. He had also taught her how to ride a horse astride, something else Cynthia considered "unladylike." Téa loved to ride horses though, and sometimes she would escape her stepfamily's demands by taking her horse out for long gallops through the forest. Her stepsisters would shriek in terror if they ever found out about her escapades, as they feared the woods. Serenity was always going on about the thieves and plunderers among the shady trees, though Téa had yet to really meet anyone in the woods.

The only person she had ever seen there was the young boy she had rescued from his spooked horse the other week. He had been riding too fast, almost as if trying to run away from something, and then his horse had taken off even faster after being startled by an owl. Téa caught up with the boy and helped to calm his horse. He had thanked her, but he also seemed to be hiding something, and Téa had watched him ride away without pressing the issue.

As they neared the castle, she checked to make sure most of her ponytail was tucked back under her hat; strands had been blown out and about by the wind during the journey. She kept her head down as they passed under the gates, trusting her bangs to conceal at least part of her face and the shadows to cover the rest. They fell in line behind the hundreds of other carriages waiting to drop off passengers.

After a few minutes of waiting in the queue and barely inching forward, Téa felt as if someone was watching her. She glanced about discreetly, but no one appeared to be looking her way. Perhaps she only _felt_ as though people were staring, as her father's carriage was quite old and not as fancy as the others. Finally the queue moved, and the uneasiness was gone.

Once they pulled up alongside the palace entrance, two footmen came to open the door and escort the Crawford women to the palace steps. When Serenity finally exited the carriage, the footmen both reached for her hands and then practically fought over who would be the one to escort her.

Cynthia approached the driver's seat and peered up at her stepdaughter.

"You are to park the carriage exactly where they tell you to go, do you understand?" she commanded. "You are not to move from that spot until it is time to retrieve us. If you put one foot on the ground, so help me..."

Téa glared at the woman. It was as if Cynthia thought she would set the place on fire. She knew what her stepmother expected of her: stay quiet, do not be seen or heard. This was the rule any time Téa accompanied the Crawfords into town, and even in her own home, really.

"Don't defy me," Cynthia warned, tightly gripping her fan. Then with a swish of her pink gown, she followed Mai and Serenity up the grand staircase.

"Good riddance," Téa muttered, watching them start the incredibly long trek up the palace steps. Her stepsisters _hated_ climbing staircases and would no doubt be whining all the way inside.

It took another thirty minutes to park the carriage, and then began the waiting game. Not wanting to be seen and increase the risk of someone discovering she was in fact really a woman donning men's clothes, Téa decided to spend the next six or seven hours inside the carriage compartment, where she could stretch and relax as she pleased while listening to the faint sounds of the party beyond the walls. Perhaps she would even be able to hear the music.

The night, however, had other plans in store.

Not even twenty minutes had passed when Téa was jostled from her place on the cushions and tossed onto the compartment floor.

Someone was on the roof.

_Oh no you don't,_ she thought wryly. No one was stealing this carriage under her watch. She supposed that the security in this area was minimal, as the guards were probably more concentrated around the palace and the hundreds of people inside.

Remembering what Marik had taught her, Téa carefully crawled out the back window and up onto the roof. She could see the thief trying to untie the reigns up front. She inched forward and waited until he bent over further. Then she pounced.

"Ahhh!"

She had tried to jump on the man's back, but he turned out to be a lot smaller than she expected. She outweighed him, and that sent them both tumbling to the ground. Téa lost her grip during the fall and landed painfully on her back, the wind knocked right out of her and her hat on the ground beside her. The would-be-thief recovered faster.

"You'll pay for that, you– hey wait. I know you."

She recognized that voice. Wincing as she tried to stand, Téa felt the stranger help her up.

It was the boy from the woods.

"You're that girl who saved me," he said. Then he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why are you dressed like a man?"

Dusting herself off and replacing her hat, she took a good look at him. "I... it's a long story. Why are you trying to steal my carriage?" She crossed her arms disapprovingly.

"I wasn't trying to steal the carriage," he replied defensively. At her exasperated expression, he added, "I only wanted one of the horses."

"But why?"

He dug the toe of his boot into the dirt. "I was trying to run away..."

_Again_ was unsaid but implied. So he had been running away the first time she'd seen him.

"What are you running from?" she asked, helping him straighten his jacket. She noticed he was wearing very fine clothes.

The boy shrugged. "A lot of things. Home, my 'duties', my father, my brother... everything really."

Téa could understand. She had wanted to run away numerous times, but she could never go through with it.

"Wait..." she looked at him with wide eyes. "You were running away from _here_? You live _here_?"

"Yup," he responded, kicking a rock. "Stuck here learning the 'family trade.'"

She sighed. "I can relate. But really, you should get back to your family; I'm sure they're worried about you..." She trailed off not knowing his name.

"You can call me Moki," he said with a small grin. "And you are...?"

"No one of importance," she replied, echoing her stepmother. Moki raised an eyebrow, and she let out a dry chuckle. "You may call me Téa."

"Well, Téa, I can tell you most assuredly that my family isn't one bit concerned about my well-being," Moki scoffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "My father is too concerned with trying to find a bride for my brother at that stupid ball, and my brother is too busy trying to defy him. They argue so much that I can't stand it."

"So you've run away several times," Téa deduced. "Don't they worry?"

"Hardly," Moki said bitterly. "I get punished for bad behavior, but they don't ever bother asking how I feel or if anything is wrong. They're too involved in their own problems."

She nodded. "What about your mother?"

"She died when I was five," he answered easily. "I feel as though I barely spent any time with her before God snatched her away. She was incredibly beautiful though."

Téa felt a flood of empathy at hearing about his mother, but at least he seemed to think of her fondly. "So where are you supposed to be right now?" she asked kindly.

"At the ball," he said, completely uninterested. "My father wants me there, but just for appearances. It's only my brother he's concerned with."

"I'm sorry," she replied at last. He seemed unbothered, but Téa was sure he was hurting deep down. Well, he had opened up to her, a complete stranger, so it was time to cheer him up with her own story.

"I'm dressed as a man because women aren't allowed to drive," she confessed, shrugging when he looked surprised. "According to my stepmother, I shouldn't be riding horses either, but I suppose she allows it for days like this, when she needs me to get her and my stepsisters to the ball."

"Wow," Moki said, stunned. "She sounds like a _wonderful_ person. But... shouldn't _you_ be at the ball?"

Téa sighed again. "I wish. But my stepmother wouldn't hear of it. She isn't a very nice person. But I don't even want to meet the prince or anything," she said, frustrated. Moki appeared highly amused for some reason or another. "All I wanted to do was listen to the music and maybe dance in a dark corner somewhere."

"Well, what's stopping you?" the boy asked.

She looked at him incredulously. "I can't just waltz into the ball with no invitation and a stepmother sure to recognize me. Besides, just look at me," she explained, gesturing at herself. "I'm not exactly the sort of maiden they are expecting. My stepmother said as much. So she forced me to drive the carriage while she and my stepsisters run off and give chase to the prince."

Moki snorted. "Oh, I'm sure he's enjoying that." He waved off Téa's puzzled look. "Never mind. But what do you mean you're not a maiden? _I_ think you're pretty."

She blushed. Moki was clearly several years younger, but hearing someone tell her she was pretty... it was always unexpected. Odion had once said she was pretty, but that was about it, aside from her father. And she had only been a child back then.

"Thank you, Moki," she replied, "but I'm not like those girls at the ball, the princesses and the ladies. I wear my mother's old rag dresses, and I haven't had a proper bath in–" She stopped, too embarrassed to continue.

Moki considered her words with a troubled look. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand.

He took off, leading her away from the carriages. "But... but! I can't leave my post! My stepmother–"

Moki stopped and turned to face her. "For once, forget what your stepmother said. I'll have you back before the clock strikes midnight, okay?"

Téa protested as he led her away again. "But where are we even going?"

"You want me to stop running away, fine. But you're coming back with me," he answered with a grin.

She yanked her hand from his, _hard_. "WHAT? You mean... we're going into the palace?! I can't... I can't go in there!" she panicked. "You may be an apprentice learning your trade, but certainly the guards won't recognize _me!_ They don't let strangers into the palace!"

Moki just laughed and tugged at her hand again. "I could always report you for cross-dressing..." He smirked at her stricken expression. "Stop worrying, Téa. You're with me; I'll get you in safe and sound, I promise."

The next several minutes were a blur to Téa. Despite her continued protests, Moki somehow managed to drag her across the grounds to the palace. By some miracle, the guards posted at the side entrance took one look at Moki and let both of them in. They had tried to ask about Téa, but all the boy had to say was "she's with me" and they let her pass.

She had never felt more awkward in her entire life. Everywhere they went, people stared. Téa knew she was dirty and unkempt, but did they really have to stare _that_ much? Then again, the palace had probably never seen anything as filthy as her. Thank goodness the royal family and anyone important were all at the ball; she would have been mortified to run into anyone higher than a servant.

Moki finally stopped in front of a plain door in a long corridor. He knocked hurriedly, slightly out of breath from dragging Téa around.

A blonde girl with pigtails opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "You should be..." She had noticed Téa. "Who is _she_?"

"Rebecca, this is my new friend Téa," he introduced. "Can we come in?"

Rebecca looked hesitant, but she opened the door enough for the two to squeeze in. The room was small, but it was nicely furnished with a bed, dresser, and wardrobe. Rebecca wore a plain brown dress and apron, though they were much nicer and cleaner than Téa's own work clothes.

"You're supposed to be at the ball," Rebecca huffed. "If they find you down here again–"

"A few people may have seen me," he replied cheekily. "Anyway, Becky, I was hoping my friend here could use your bathroom, and maybe a spare dress. Just temporarily."

Téa held her hands up. "No, no, Moki, I don't want to intrude nor do I need to use the bucket."

"Moki?" Rebecca giggled.

He ignored her. "Téa, please just do what I say," he said sincerely and earnestly. "I want you to go in there and have a nice, hot bath."

Her face heated up. "What! No, I couldn't possibly!"

"_Please_," Moki said softly, his eyes begging. "You saved my life once, Téa. I'd like to repay you somehow."

She was floored. "I... I really should get back to the carriage..."

"I'd do what he says," Rebecca advised. "Before he drags you in there himself." Realizing her own words, the servant girl scowled at the idea.

After another five minutes of pointless arguing, Téa was practically shoved into the adjoining bathroom. Although she had protested, once she saw the bathtub and soap and shampoo, she gave in immediately. Rebecca's facilities were probably bare compared to where the king bathed, but Téa felt like a queen. It had been so long since she had been able to soak in a bath with real soap. She washed her hair several times, until she could no longer feel the grime between her fingers. And she scrubbed her skin feverishly, scraping away years of dirt.

There was a knock. "Miss Téa, do you need any help?"

"No thank you, Rebecca," she called back. "And just Téa is fine."

"I'm coming in to bring you clothes," she said, opening the door. She laid them on a chair next to the tub. "When you're done, his h– I mean, Moki is waiting."

Téa thanked her and quickly finished washing. The clothes Rebecca had brought turned out to be a brown servant's gown exactly like Rebecca's. Téa dried herself and pulled on the dress. It must belong to Rebecca; the blonde was shorter than Téa, and the dress was a bit small.

She stepped back into the bedroom and found Rebecca and Moki talking quietly.

"Oh my, you look so... clean," Rebecca finished lamely.

"I think she looks pretty," Moki added, causing the blonde to sulk.

"Thanks, both of you. I haven't felt so good in a long time... if you give me my clothes back, I can head out..."

"Oh no, I'm not through with you yet," Moki interrupted.

"Besides," Rebecca chimed in, "I'll take your things be washed. In the meantime, come with us!"

The two youngsters dragged Téa out into the hall and back down the hallways of the palace. People still stared as they passed, some nodding their heads, but at least no one looked disgusted this time. She figured the servant dress helped her to blend in with Rebecca, too, though Moki stood out a bit in his fancy evening jacket and pants.

As they went deeper into the castle, Téa noticed the walls became more splendid and decorated. Portraits hung from the flowery wallpaper, and the candelabras were gold and intricate.

"Moki... where exactly are we going?" she whispered. "I don't think we're allowed in this part of the palace!"

He refused to answer, quickly ushering her down another hall. Rebecca was ahead of them, seemingly almost scouting around the corners to make sure the coast was clear. They reached a golden door with flowers carved into it.

"This one is good," Rebecca said by way of explanation. "And no one is currently using it."

She unlocked the door and the three stepped inside, door closing behind them.

"Please tell me we're not in the king's bedroom," Téa stuttered, feeling dizzy. The walls were gold, the ceiling was gold... one piece of furniture must have cost more then her father's entire household.

"No, this is only a guest room," Moki laughed, walking over to the giant wardrobe. "Téa, come pick something to wear."

Téa thought that the brown dress was just fine, but clearly Moki had other ideas.

She nearly fainted upon seeing the contents of the wardrobe. There must have been fifty beautiful gowns, all different colors with different gems sewn in. These clothes were for royalty!

"I can't," she squeaked, even as she fingered a silky green fabric. "We can't be here! Moki, I bet we could all be executed just for being in this room!"

"I have permission," he said dismissively. "Now hurry up and pick so we can go to the ball before it's over."

Téa's jaw dropped. "The _ball_? I can't go to the ball!"

"_Every_ maiden, remember?" Moki reminded. "And I have to be there anyway. I may as well have a pretty lady on my arm."

His blonde friend was pouting, but Moki pretended not to notice. "Rebecca, please help her get dressed, will you? I'll step into the bathroom and freshen up."

She was torn. Téa really, _really_ wanted to go to the ball, even if only in the shadows. This was not an opportunity someone like her should refuse. But she was just a scullery maid, not a maiden. "I can't do this," Téa mumbled. "I'm just a girl. I'm no one."

Rebecca stopped her strange sulking and gave the brunette an appraising look. "From what Moki told me, you've had a rough time. He also told me you were the one to save his life, and I must thank you for that. Please let him repay you, and take tonight to enjoy yourself."

She sounded fond of Moki, although Téa had noticed her upset behavior earlier... Ah, she must like him. Téa smiled at the idea, until Rebecca began rummaging through the closet. "Now, I think a blue would work best for you. You have such pretty eyes..."

She fussed over Téa some more, pulling out dress after dress and tossing them aside once she decided they were unsuitable. Téa personally felt each dress was more beautiful than the last. Though she struggled to find her voice and add much input or arguments, she did stress she wanted something modest. She didn't think she could handle wearing something covered in gemstones.

When Moki emerged from the bathroom, Téa was a vision in blue. They had chosen a simple gown with an ocean cerulean color, covered with a light overlay. Puffy sleeves made from the same material sat on her shoulders, and Rebecca had managed to braid her hair up with a pretty blue ribbon. His jaw went slack.

"You look so beautiful," he commented, causing Téa to blush a deep red. She felt very self-conscious at the moment. Not to mention she could practically feel the maid's jealousy radiating next to her.

"Moki, are you sure we won't be getting into trouble for this?" she asked, biting her lip in concern. "This is a very fancy, expensive dress, and I'm just a nobody who doesn't even belong here–"

He took her hands to stop her from fidgeting. "Téa, you're beautiful. Your stepfamily is not very kind to you, and yet you are possibly the kindest person I know," he told her sincerely. "You saved my life and now I wish to do something for you. So please, take a deep breath, and just relax."

She didn't think she could, but he gave her no choice. They followed Rebecca back into the maze of castle hallways. The faint ballroom music grew steadily louder as they approached. All of her worries began to slide to the back of her mind as the notes filled her ears. She had missed this sweet sound. It was enough just to hear the orchestra from where they stood.

When Téa was certain the music was just beyond the walls around her, Rebecca bid them farewell. Téa thanked the girl for all her help, and Rebecca promised to have her coachman's clothes ready, waiting, and clean before midnight.

As the two continued towards the ballroom, Téa's nerves kicked in again. "Moki, all of these guards are nodding their heads at us... just what sort of apprentice are you?"

He smirked. "Not a very good one, according to my father. But the staff all know me."

They seemed to be heading for a large set of double doors. "Do we have to go through the main entrance? Can't we slip in from the side, unnoticed?" she pleaded. She did not want every courtier or foreign princess staring as they made a grand entrance. Not to mention, her stepmother would definitely spot her.

Moki agreed and led her down a few side corridors and a flight of stairs. None of the staff tried to stop them, although most did stare. They managed to squeeze through a servant's door and into a corner of the ballroom.

The room felt like it was spinning. Everywhere she looked, Téa saw glittering jewels, sparkling gowns, and twinkling candles. The columns and ceilings were made of gold and white marble, and the tiled floor gleamed in the candlelight. Giant chandeliers and smaller ones hung from the ceilings and the walls. There was a large staircase where guests were still trickling in, where Téa and Moki would have entered, had she not requested otherwise. The ballroom was larger than her entire manor; it might even be as large as her father's entire grounds.

"Excellent, I haven't missed anything," Moki muttered to himself with a smile. He noticed Téa looking faint. "It is a bit much, isn't it?" he laughed.

"A bit?" she asked with mild sarcasm. "I could never have imagined it like this."

The orchestra was playing beautifully, even though few guests were dancing. A man with a voice that carried was introducing the guests as they descended the stairs. Téa was glad to miss out; she could only imagine what would have happened had they announced 'Téa Gardner, Coachman.' She found herself swaying gently to the music and closed her eyes, lost in the joyful moment. She hadn't felt this happy since before her father had died.

Moki watched her with a smile. "Téa," he said after a minute, "would you like to dance?"

She immediately stumbled out of her stupor and gaped at him. "_Here?_ In front of all those people?" she asked nervously, pointing to the main dance area.

"We can keep to our own little corner," he chuckled. "I'm not a good dancer anyway."

"Nonsense," Téa argued. "I'm sure you're better than you think."

She tried to ignore the stares they received once they began to dance. Only a few people here and there noticed them in their shadowy corner, but it was enough to set Téa on edge. Hopefully they were all looking at Moki; he looked very handsome in his mint green jacket and white pants, with his bushy black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. _Blend in, blend in, please blend in,_ she told herself.

After several minutes, Téa had to concede that she had been wrong. Moki had _not_ been acting modest when he said he wasn't a good dancer. He was _awful_. He kept trodding on her feet, which were already somewhat pinched in the shiny silver heels she had borrowed.

"See? I'm terrible," Moki apologized when she winced for the third time.

She took pity on him. "You have the steps down for the most part, but I think the problem is that you aren't leading," she explained, adjusting the placement of his hands. "The man is supposed to lead, and I can tell you aren't very sure of yourself." At his dejected look, she added, "Not to worry though, you'll get there eventually! We can practice." They couldn't waltz fully due to the confinement of their hideaway, but Téa helped to fix his loose posture.

They were just beginning to get the hang of things when the music died down. Téa peered around disappointedly; was it over already? But Moki suddenly seemed nervous for the first time that evening.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice boomed from across the ballroom. Téa spotted the royal announcer at the top of the staircase. "It is time for the first dance. Would their highnesses please present themselves and choose a partner."

Most everyone's gaze was drawn to the upper right balcony, where the king and other royalty were sitting. Téa glanced over there as well, trying to get a good look as the prince stood and made his way down the stairs. She had never seen the king or the crown prince. She wondered if the prince would select one of her stepsisters for this dance.

Moki pulled on her hands and started for the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" she whispered alarmedly. She tried to duck back into the shadows as he dragged her.

"You want to dance, right?" Moki asked. "I know you do."

"Yes, but not in front of everyone," she hissed. "Besides, _this_ dance is for the prince and king only! We're just supposed to watch."

But Téa suddenly noticed that there were a lot of guests staring in their direction, whispering amongst themselves. The prince was across the room selecting a beautiful girl to dance with, and for some reason, heads were turning _her_ way.

"Ah, Moki... why are all of these people staring?" she asked nervously. She had a very bad feeling.

"_Mokuba Kaiba!_"

A hush fell over the crowd, and Téa swallowed thickly. Everyone turned to find the king had risen from his chair and come to lean over the balcony. He sounded terribly angry, and he was glaring right at Téa and Moki.

The young man tugged at her hands again, and this time she put up no fight. They had made it all the way to the center of the floor before her mouth caught up with her.

"Kaiba," she said numbly. "He called you _Mokuba_ _Kaiba_. The _king_."

He gave a grim smile. "Indeed."

"You're a Kaiba," she declared, the shock written all over her face. "Oh my god. You're... you're a prince? You're a _Prince?_"

She wasn't even paying attention to the fact that his brother and selected dance partner were making their way towards the two. Téa couldn't believe that Moki... no, _Mokuba_ was a prince! He wasn't _the_ prince, the crown prince; the ball was to be a celebration of turning eighteen, and she was quite certain the name her stepsisters had been excitedly whispering the past week had _not_ begun with an _m_. So Mokuba must be a younger brother. Téa had not kept up with current events much after her father died and Cynthia confined her to chores. She hadn't known there was a younger brother. It all made sense now, why Moki... Mokuba lived here. Why none of the staff stopped them. Why he had permission to enter any room and let her borrow clothes.

"Mokuba, I'm surprised to see you here," a deep, masculine voice greeted.

She looked to where the older prince had just arrived next to them, and her jaw almost dropped.

He was gorgeous. He had perfect chestnut brown locks, a beautifully sculpted face, and mesmerizing eyes. On his arm was a pretty maiden in a ruby red dress, a tiara upon her head. So her stepsisters had been beaten out by a princess.

"I thought for sure you had run away again," the crown prince continued disapprovingly.

Mokuba faced his brother stiffly. "I changed my mind," he replied simply.

The older brother clearly wanted to say more, but Mokuba was spared when the orchestra conductor tapped his baton against a music stand.

Téa's attention was brought back to the younger boy when Mokuba placed a palm on her waist and took her right hand in his own, preparing to dance.

"Are you crazy?" she whispered frantically. "I can't dance with you; you're a _prince_! It's above my station!" She tried to back away, but he held on tightly.

"If you leave now, you'll make a horrible scene," he warned lightly. He was right of course.

"But... but..." She avoided glancing around in terror.

"Don't you want to dance?" he asked knowingly.

She bit her lip. "Yes, but..." Téa realized people were staring again. In particular, the crown prince was watching her carefully, finally taking notice of his brother's partner.

Then the music started, and her feet moved of their own accord. Téa was thankful she was a born dancer, or else her nerves would have affected her legs. Mokuba for his part was dancing fairly well, even if it still felt a bit awkward due to his height and small frame. He was an inch or two shorter than her.

"I wasn't trying to lie to you," he said suddenly, twirling her around. "About being a prince."

"You could have told me," she muttered, feeling completely stupid. "A lot of things would have made way more sense."

They waltzed around, Téa's gown billowing as they spun.

"Perhaps. But you would have treated me differently," Mokuba pointed out. "And I was relieved that you didn't recognize me, actually. You were so kind to me even though you didn't know me, and I value that so much more."

Touched by his words, Téa relaxed as much as she could while dancing with a prince at a royal ball she wasn't supposed to be attending. But then she felt it again, that uneasiness of someone watching her. Mokuba winked at someone over her shoulder, and she twisted her head slightly to see just who was staring daggers into her back: the older prince.

"Is there some reason your brother is staring at us?" she inquired anxiously. "I hope I didn't do something wrong."

Mokuba shook his head. "Of course not," he reassured. "Seto is probably just mad at me for skipping the dull introductions. Or maybe he's jealous that I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room." He waggled his eyebrows at her, and she couldn't help but giggle.

Prince Seto Kaiba was still staring at them... no, now he was _glaring_.

Was it possible that he knew Téa wasn't supposed to be here? Could he recognize that she was only a servant? Surely, the heir to the throne would have been trained to catch certain things in other courtiers. Things Téa lacked. She had to warn Mokuba that his brother was on to her.

However, before she could utter a single word, Mokuba groaned. "Time to switch," he announced reluctantly.

Switch? She had no idea what he meant. Until she found that Mokuba was twirling her and letting go at the same time.

Téa landed awkwardly in the arms of another man, His Royal Highness Seto Kaiba.

Never one to lose his composure, the prince smoothed over the awkward transition of partners by rearranging his hold on her waist and flexing his left fingers to fit hers better. They hadn't even stopped moving their feet; he was _that_ good.

She kept her eyes fixed on his shoulder, on the gold fringe that adorned his shoulder pad. Téa didn't dare risk looking him in the eye. She was afraid he'd see everything she was trying so desperately to conceal. She focused all of her concentration into her feet. Prince Kaiba was a much better dancer than his younger brother, and she was having trouble keeping up under all of her nerves.

Téa glanced over to where Mokuba danced with the princess. She had to stifle a laugh at the hard expression he wore trying to concentrate on his footwork. The princess looked decidedly dejected; clearly the arms of the second son were not where she longed to be. She caught Téa watching and cast her a heated, jealous glare.

A sharp voice near her ear pulled her back to the man she was trying to avoid.

"Let it be known now," the prince said, his voice low. "If you hope to tie yourself to royalty by seducing my little brother, you are sorely mistaken."

Téa paled at the growl in his tone. Then his words sank in, and she almost snorted. Prince Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her incredulous expression, but she still refused to look at his face and did not see it.

"Do you threaten all of your dance partners?"

The hand holding her own tightened its grip as they twirled, and Téa realized her mistake too late. She hadn't meant to speak so boldly, it was just... the idea of her trying to seduce _anyone_, let alone a prince who looked no older than twelve or thirteen, was just something she could not have prepared to hear. For one moment, she forgot her station and his title, and spoke the first thing that came to mind.

Kaiba did not relent. "I will threaten anyone who might harm Mokuba," he replied seriously.

Téa began to roll her eyes, then remembered just _whom_ she was dancing with, and caught herself. "I..." she chose her words carefully, mindful of her surroundings now. "I have no interest in your brother, your highness. You can be certain of that."

"He was lurking in a dark corner with you," the prince spat. "I'm definitely certain of _that_."

"We weren't doing anything!" she reassured with an indignant hiss, still not meeting his eyes. "We were... well, I was actually trying to teach him to dance without stepping on my feet..."

She could have slapped herself. She had practically just insulted the younger prince; surely that would not win her any favor with someone who had just admitted he would take action against anyone who might cause pain to Mokuba.

However, Seto Kaiba had no comment for that.

Téa felt his hand at her waist reposition itself, and was his hold suddenly tighter?

"If you have no interest in my brother, then I must assume you are using him to get close to me," Kaiba concluded, sounding utterly disgusted. "And though you may have succeeded, at least in proximity, you should know I have no intention of entertaining such deceits."

Unable to contain herself any longer at the absurdity of his words, Téa scoffed loudly and finally met his gaze.

He had incredibly striking blue eyes, deep like the farthest depths of the ocean she had seen painted in books. But though he may have been graced with handsome features, she did not falter.

"I have no interest in _you_, either," she declared, turning her nose up at him.

The prince's brows furrowed. He didn't believe her.

"Then why _are_ you here, dancing with my brother?"

Téa shrugged, tired of this bizarre conversation. "Because I love dancing."

His eyes narrowed further. "Because you love dancing," he repeated dryly.

"_Yes_," she snipped, wishing they could switch back partners already. "Your highness," she tacked on after he frowned at her tone.

The prince was unconvinced.

She sighed in frustration. "Also because he asked me to come. Quite forcefully, too..."

Kaiba either did not hear this last admission, or he chose not to respond. Téa was perfectly fine with this, it allowed her to return her gaze to his shoulder and proceed to ignore him once more. She refused to look at him again, although she felt his eyes upon her several times.

The music finally died down, and not a moment too soon in Téa's opinion. She tugged herself out of Prince Kaiba's grip, and he raised both eyebrows at her haste to get away from him. She supposed he might be surprised, considering every other woman in this room was throwing themselves at his feet. But Téa practically repelled herself away, thinking of fleeing the vicinity altogether. Until Mokuba's hand found its way to hers, intertwining their fingers.

"Now it's time for Seto to meet the ladies," he sniggered, leading her to one side of the room while watching his older brother bow to the red princess before looking towards the line of women waiting to dance. Téa thought Kaiba almost seemed nervous, before swallowing in resignation.

"And what about you, your highness?" she asked, relaxing slightly once she realized people were no longer staring at her. Instead, they all excitedly watched Kaiba extend a hand to the first maiden.

The music began again. "Oh please don't call me that; 'Mokuba' will do just fine. And I'd prefer to keep dancing with you," he replied with a grin.

She looked around nervously. No doubt her stepmother and stepsisters were here somewhere. Had they seen her dancing with the princes? Did they know she was disobeying them? No, she decided, if they knew the truth, Cynthia would have confronted her at once. They must not have recognized her.

"Hey, you're here, there's fantastic music, and it's nowhere near midnight," Mokuba stated reassuringly, having caught on to her hesitations. "Plus you have the most handsome man in the room on your arms." He winked. Téa giggled, allowing him to sweep her into the group of people already waltzing.

The line to dance with the crown prince was long and winding, but there were other girls who had accepted they could not bait Kaiba's interest and had resigned themselves to dancing with other men. A few were still hopeful of catching his eye, purposely leading their partners over to where the prince was dancing stiffly in the center of the room.

"He's not enjoying this, is he?" she commented. Indeed, Prince Kaiba appeared uncomfortable, especially when the lady on his arm tried to brush up against him repeatedly.

Mokuba clicked his tongue. "Big Brother hates these sorts of things. He thinks they are a waste of time."

"He doesn't like parties?"

"More like he doesn't want to interact with people," the younger boy explained, apologizing when he lost concentration and stepped on Téa's foot. "I suppose he isn't exactly partial to parties either, but it's probably because he doesn't like talking to so many strangers. Or touching them."

Téa watched as the crown prince handed the touchy girl off to a waiting partner when another handed him a different girl. A rotating line of women hoping to interest him. "I can see that," she replied.

"Seto especially hates it when women are desperate for his affections, or rather his crown, and that's basically everyone in this room," Mokuba snickered. "Princesses and duchesses and all sorts have been coming to call ever since he turned fourteen. Our father was patient at first, but now that Seto is eligible to take the throne, he wants Seto to find a suitable queen."

Confused, Téa asked, "Suitable? Then shouldn't the party have been limited to royalty? Why invite every woman from an established family?" Most of the women waiting to meet Kaiba were not of royal birth. They were not poor, so Téa guessed the invitations were only sent to certain households of enough wealth, but still.

The boy laughed again. "Seto already exhausted the list of princesses and such. A few repeats are here tonight, like the one he danced with first. He already rejected her months ago, but I assume he felt more comfortable around her than someone new."

Téa suddenly felt for the red princess, whose heart had now been broken twice. "Do you think he'll choose someone after all?" Every time she looked, Kaiba seemed less impressed with the current lady than before.

"He has to," responded Mokuba, pausing to let Téa twirl under his raised hand. He had to stand on his tiptoes for it to work. "If he doesn't find a girl tonight, Father threatened to arrange a marriage to this awful princess from somewhere out east." At Téa's look, he elaborated. "I met her once; she's horribly stuffy and rude. Told off the servants for things they didn't do, flaunted her jewels, and changed outfits three times a day to catch Seto's attention. Princess Vivian Flowermound something-or-other. She's not here tonight; Seto absolutely refused to allow it. He hates her more than any of the others combined."

The princess sounded very unpleasant. "So why would the king force your brother to marry her?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Politics. It would be a good union between our two countries, supposedly. I don't think it's a good idea; Seto would declare war before the wedding was over."

He grinned and Téa laughed. She had allowed herself to relax over the past several minutes. She and Mokuba were no longer the center of attention; they were dancing on the opposite side of the room from the king, and everyone's eyes were feasted upon the prince and his ever-changing partner. Téa thought she saw Prince Kaiba glance their way once or twice, but she told herself it was just her imagination.

The music changed then, and the people around them swapped partners. Téa was glad Mokuba kept a firm hold of her, refusing to dance with anyone else. She had spied a few of the prince's rejects looking their way. Mokuba frowned at the other dancers.

"I'm not really familiar with dancing, as you probably guessed... but what are they doing now?" he inquired, watching them form lines and skip up and down.

"I think it's similar to a courante," Téa answered, racking her brain. She hadn't really danced properly since before her father died, but occasionally she heard her stepsisters discussing it while practicing. "Here, I'll show you."

After watching the others for a moment to be sure, Téa took the young prince's hand and joined one of the lines. "You sort of... prance your feet like so," she showed, skipping behind the couple in front of them. "Now side to side... yes! Just like that. And now we go forward... and back... and forward again..." She turned to him and took both his hands. "We swing around in a circle... let go, and turn around to rejoin hands..."

It was a livelier dance than the waltz. Téa was sure that this version was not exactly how a courante was supposed to go, but she was actually enjoying herself. Not to mention, Mokuba didn't really have the chance to step on her feet. Her gaze wandered and she spotted the other prince across the room. He moved stiffly, clearly less comfortable with this than the previous waltz. There was a scowl upon his features as he regarded the room, though it softened when his eyes landed on Mokuba. Téa hurriedly looked away when Kaiba's gaze shifted to her.

* * *

.

* * *

After another hour of various dances, Mokuba began to tire. "Come on," he whispered to Téa, discreetly leading her off the ballroom floor. She tried to protest, but Mokuba waved a hand. Glancing around, she realized no one was paying attention anyway.

He led them out a back door and outside into the fresh air. There were a few guests resting on the terrace, but Mokuba pulled her around a corner before anyone noticed them. They went down a flight of stairs, and Téa trailed after Mokuba as he strolled out onto the lawns. He seemed to be heading for the garden up ahead, and Téa was glad for its large trees that would hide her from unwanted eyes.

"I don't know how adults dance like that all night long," Mokuba admitted, sinking onto one of the stone benches among the flowers. "I would have dropped dead if we'd continued."

She giggled slightly. "It can be tiring, but it is also very enjoyable." Téa smiled fondly as she looked around the garden. "My father and I used to dance often. He would teach me all sorts of new ones that he had learned on his travels. When I was little, he used to let me stand on his feet as he led me around the living room."

"Your father sounds like he was a wonderful person," Mokuba replied softly. "I wish mine was like that."

Téa sat next to him. "Is that why you run away from home? Because of him?"

Mokuba sighed. "Sometimes. My father is very strict, and Seto and I were brought up to be the perfect image of royalty. We had no time for fun. Seto... somehow he follows along, playing by Father's rules. I tried, for a while, but honestly I hated it. Besides, I'm the second son; why should I have to act like an unpleasant stiff?" He scowled at the ground. "Sometimes, Big Brother plays along a little too well. I wonder if he's forgotten what it's like to be an actual person."

Placing her hand over his in comfort, Téa squeezed his fingers. "Have you talked to them about any of this?"

"Father never listens," the boy scoffed. "All he cares about is preparing Seto to rule one day. And Seto... Seto hasn't smiled the same since our mother died when we were young. She was always so kind and encouraged us to play as children, even when Father wanted us to study. After she was gone... Seto sort of gave up and hardened his personality. Sometimes I feel like I don't even know him."

Téa digested this information. As the oldest child of a king, Kaiba was undoubtedly under a lot of pressure to take over the throne. She was sure that sort of environment could change a person. Mokuba had rebelled, but it seemed to have no effect. No wonder he kept running away.

In the silence, Téa could hear the music coming from the palace. Eagerly, she rose to her feet. Mokuba looked to her curiously.

"They're playing a minuet!" she said excitedly. "This was one of my faovrites to dance and to watch; it's just so pretty." She began to dance on her tiptoes, swaying back and forth to an invisible partner.

Mokuba hurried to join her. "I can't let you dance alone," he said, ever the gentleman. "Will you teach me?"

They spent the next twenty minutes in amusement, with Téa completely happy, her anxiety gone for the moment. Mokuba was failing horribly at the different dances, but he was determined to try for Téa. The two laughed at every misstep, too wrapped up in their own enjoyment to notice anything else.

"Well, you've made yourself hard to find."

Startled, Mokuba tried to snap to attention, twisting away from Téa towards the newcomer. However, he was still grasping her hand, and Téa tripped over her feet as the action caused her to lose balance. Before she could fall into the grass, however, the crown prince himself was there to steady her.

She flinched upon realizing Kaiba was the one who had discovered them, and the prince let go of her arm with a frown. Then he turned back to his younger brother.

"Father is looking for you," he announced dismissively. Mokuba glanced towards Téa, and Kaiba followed suit. He looked unimpressed. "I think she'll be fine without you for a bit."

Téa smiled at Mokuba with encouragement. She didn't have much of a choice, but inwardly she was worrying. What would she do if he didn't come back in time? She had to leave before midnight, and she wasn't even sure of the time now. She didn't know her way around the castle without him.

"Wait for me here?" he asked, saving her the trouble and preventing his brother from ordering her to go elsewhere. "I won't be long." She nodded, watching him reluctantly leave the garden and head back towards the castle.

Then she realized she was alone with the older, unfriendly prince.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Téa dared not move. She would much prefer if Kaiba returned to his party. Wasn't he supposed to be busying himself finding a wife? The seconds ticked by and her nerves came creeping back.

"Mokuba rarely attends these events," the prince spoke at last. Kaiba's arms were crossed and he did not sound pleased. "He is forced to come, but usually he arrives fashionably late or refuses to dance completely." Téa swallowed anxiously and continued to stare at the space where Mokuba had vanished beyond the hedge. "So I cannot fathom why he not only is here with you, but he's also dancing... in private, of his volition? What have you done to bewitch him?"

Téa again felt slighted by his words. Anger gave her the confidence to look at him without her nerves getting the best of her. "Bewitch?" she repeated, annoyed at Kaiba's continued negative opinion of her. She crossed her own arms and frowned back at the prince.

"There's nothing particularly special about you," Kaiba continued, ignoring how her face blanched at this insult. "Compared to most of the women here, you're quite plain... perhaps it is the lack of paints on your face, but even then, I expect you'd look no more impressive." Téa bit her lip to stop herself from interrupting and lashing back. _Remember who you're talking to_. Kaiba continued, "I don't recognize you from past events, meaning you must be a commoner allowed entry by my father's decree." Listening to him speak, Téa's anger began to fade; it didn't sound like he was trying to insult her; rather, he was merely listing facts as he pondered why his brother would find her interesting. "You claim you have no concern with my brother nor myself, and I just witnessed with my own eyes... you teaching him _how_ _to dance_, something not even my father could force him to do."

Téa fidgeted under his scrutinous gaze, but she wasn't sure what he expected her to say. She couldn't exactly tell him the whole truth.

But... perhaps she could share just enough. "You needn't worry, your highness," she replied with a sniff. "Your brother is merely repaying a favor. I'll never bother you again after tonight."

The prince pursed his lips. "A favor?"

Téa didn't want to speak badly of Mokuba by bringing up his runaway attempts, but from what he'd said earlier, it sounded as if his family was already aware. "I helped to calm his spooked horse the other week," she explained lightly. Kaiba grunted but said nothing else for a while.

"Pray tell, what is your name?" he asked, still studying her as if she would give him clarity.

She hesitated, not exactly wanting him privy to that information. He did not back down, however, and Téa cracked under the pressure. She couldn't possibly lie to a prince. "My name is Téa, your highness."

He took a step forward, still frowning at her. "And your family name?"

"Ah, it's of no importance," she replied casually.

Kaiba stared. "It is when you've caught the attention of my younger brother." At her questioning look, he added, "Mokuba rarely talks to women, and he hasn't left your side all night."

Her cheeks heated, not liking all of the attention he was giving her, talking her up like she must be someone important. She was no one. He'd said so himself.

"He's..." she mulled over her thoughts. "Mokuba has been very kind to me, indulging in my love of dance. It may not interest him, but he has submitted to it tonight for my benefit."

Kaiba's stare was heavily unsettling, but Téa did her best not to show it. She jumped only _slightly_ when he suddenly strode towards her with determination. Was he going to throw her out?

The prince held out his hand. Téa stared blankly at him.

"Come on, then. My younger brother has monopolized you for most of the night," Kaiba stated, snatching her hand up and pulling her towards him. "Let's see it then."

Téa could only gape at him. Had she missed something...?

Almost as if he was rolling his eyes, the prince huffed and adjusted their hands, tucking his fingers around her own and placing her other hand upon his shoulder before settling his at her waist. "They seem to be playing a particularly jovial tune at the moment; do you think you can handle it?"

He sounded as if he was challenging her.

Téa's brain was having a hard time keeping up with... whatever this was. She didn't know of his motives, or what he hoped to discover. Everything she had told him was the truth. Not the full story, but nothing had been falsified.

But he dared to question the authenticity of her love for dance? She set her jaw and hardened her gaze.

The prince took that to be some form of consent, and began to lead her around the garden in time with the music. Téa was honestly surprised he knew this sort of dance; it was more of a commoner's thing than royalty, who tended to prefer the slower waltz. But Seto Kaiba's movements were perfect. _Step, step, hop. Step, step, hop. Twirl under._ Téa was not used to dancing in heels, even if the ones she had borrowed were fairly short, and so she really had to push herself to keep up with him at the beginning. But after repeating the steps for the third time, she was able to enjoy it. This one had been her father's favorite. Téa smiled, remembering how he would sing silly songs to provide a tempo for them. She noticed the prince seemed to be watching her closely, and Téa blushed and looked away. Still, it was hard to contain her joy as they danced. Mokuba had been a great partner, and a trooper for wanting to entertain her, but he was not very well-practiced. Seto Kaiba, however, was more than well-rehearsed, not missing a single step. Téa could not stop the grin from spreading across her face as they flew across the grass. The prince did not return her enthusiasm, but at least he was no longer frowning. She might even hazard a guess that he was enjoying this as well.

High off the exhilaration, Téa had the courage to ask, "So, already exhausted the line of awaiting ladies, have you?"

The prince groaned. "Do not remind me. I have only begun to make a _dent_." Téa giggled, coughing over it when he looked to her sharply.

"Won't they be missing you?" she asked pointedly, still wondering why he was even out here to begin with. Surely a servant could have sent for Mokuba.

Kaiba spun her out, his fingers curling around her waist again when she came back to his side. "Most definitely. I nearly had to pry the last lady off my arm." Téa grinned, not stopping even after he made a face. He sighed. "One would think they could show a little restraint... Several girls' hands had a tendency to wander!"

Téa full-out laughed, not bothering to hide it. The prince gave her a strange look, but she did not care. "I'm sorry," she finally apologized. "But maybe try to see it from their perspective? You're like a dream come true: a handsome prince looking for his future princess? Normally, most of them would never even have the chance to meet you. I can't fault them for being excited."

His lips twitched. "And yet I didn't see you lining up for the chance to catch my eye."

Téa huffed. "Again, _not interested_. I'm only here for the dancing, remember? I could not care less about the throne."

The prince fixed her with that strange look again. "Really now?"

She allowed him to slow their pace as the music changed. Téa had assumed he would grow bored and go back inside, or at least want to stop dancing. Instead, he led them straight into a waltz, seemingly unbothered.

"Indeed, your highness" she responded. "So, I am curious to know why you are wasting time out here with me, when there are hundreds of eager girls inside, waiting for you to pick one of them."

Prince Kaiba hummed in consent and gave a small shrug. "Perhaps it is because exactly that: you have no interest in my crown. You're the only person here _not_ trying to win my favor, and I like you all the better for it. It's quite refreshing, actually."

She wasn't sure why, but the look he gave her had Téa ducking her head to conceal the blush spreading across her face. "Still," she continued, after she had calmed, "Mokuba... he mentioned something about you needing to choose a girl, or else the king would choose one for you...?"

The frown returned to his lips. "Ah, yes, that unpleasantness. I should probably just resign myself to marrying my father's choice. I don't think I could pick from any of the women vying for my attention tonight."

"Surely one of them must be better than Princess Flower-Face," Téa replied doubtfully, blanking on the woman's name.

The prince gave her an odd look, and she wondered if she had offended him somehow by forgetting the princess's name, or perhaps knowing such information in the first place, but then Seto Kaiba was laughing. Téa didn't even know if he had smiled tonight until now. The women were already so enamored with him, Téa wondered what they would do if they saw his smile or heard the sound of his laughter.

It was very pleasant to her ears.

The atmosphere from that point on was cordial. The prince seemed to have forgotten his suspicion of her, or he had at least decided to set it aside. Téa was having a wonderful time. She thoroughly enjoyed all of the dancing, and Prince Kaiba was the perfect partner. She felt freer than she had in a long time... Téa hadn't felt such contentment since her father passed. And although the midnight deadline loomed in the back of her mind, she found that she greatly enjoyed Seto Kaiba's company.

He certainly wasn't the prince charming most girls were hoping for, but he had a different sort of appeal. She likened him a bit to Marik; a little rough around the edges, but underneath there was a kind soul. Kaiba did not share stories in great detail, but she could pick up things here and there. He loved his younger brother. She suspected that Kaiba did a great deal for Mokuba, including pleasing the king so his younger sibling wouldn't have to. His expression softened when they spoke of Mokuba, and Téa even caught a smile several times.

And as Téa found herself smiling back, liking the way his grin seemed to bring out the blue in his eyes, she would sometimes notice him staring at her in that strange way. Not skeptical, not uncomfortable... _Warm_, she decided the look he gave was warm. It made her heart beat slightly faster, though perhaps that was just from all of the dancing.

* * *

.

* * *

Eventually, even Téa needed a break.

"You dance exceptionally well," Kaiba remarked as they took a turn about the garden to catch their breath. "Did you attend a finishing school?"

"My father taught me," replied Téa with affection. "He was a merchant, and he often traveled to distant countries. When he returned, I would beg him to teach me the local dances he had learned. We used to spend many hours just twirling around the room."

The prince noted her use of past-tense. "I take it he is no longer with you?"

She shook her head. "He died six years ago when I was ten, in an accident off the coast."

He made to reach for her hand, but then he pulled back. "I'm very sorry to hear that. My mother loved to dance as well. She used to make a game out of these parties; whomever could dance with the most guests would be the winner. Mokuba was too young, but she and I would compete. I used to try and convince the women why they should dance with me, and I was only seven."

Mokuba was right; Seto Kaiba sounded as if he had been a completely different person. But as they continued their stroll and conversation, Téa could see glimpses of that person. She didn't think Kaiba had changed, he had only buried his more carefree side under the weight of his crown. When he bent to retrieve a fallen flower and handed it to her, Téa was certain that the kind and caring brother Mokuba longed for was still inside him.

They stopped to admire the splendid fountain at the far edge of the garden.

"So, Téa," the prince started. She rather liked the way her name sounded when he spoke it. "Do you still refuse to tell me your family name?"

She peered up at him, unsure of what he was getting at. "It's not important, I assure your highness."

"Seto. I'd like you to call me Seto," the prince informed.

"Yes, your high–" He cut her off with a strict look. "I mean, all right then... Seto." She practically whispered the name, afraid to say it. He wanted her to call him by his name, like an equal. But she wasn't. She was far from it.

He chuckled at her hesitation. Then, Seto took her free hand, the one not holding the tulip he'd given her. "I would argue your family name is very important to me, Téa. I want to meet your family."

"No you don't," she interjected quickly, surprising both of them. She bit her lip. "They're... They are not the most pleasant company."

Seto's thumb stroked her palm reassuringly, causing goosebumps to spread down her arm. "I'm sure they're fine."

She began to panic. "You're quite mistaken," she replied, careful not to upset him. Seriously, why was he so interested in her family? Perhaps, her father had reminded him of his own mother, and so he thought the rest of her family must be similar?

"If you say so," he replied cheekily, obviously not believing her. "Though I beg of you to give me your name. Please."

"Surely it is of no consequence," Téa replied, trying to bush him off. She made to continue walking, as all of the stillness was making her anxious, but Seto held fast and kept his feet firmly planted.

"I'm sorry to say that it is," he replied, amused. He took the flower from her hand and tucked it into the braid on her head.

Téa noticed he was standing far closer than before. "Why?" she breathed, unable to respond further when his hand lingered on her hair.

"Because I would like to know the name of the girl I want to marry."

Téa stared back at him in stupor. "You want to... _What!?_"

Seto chuckled at her surprise and stroked her hair. "I want to marry you, Téa. That is, if you'll have me."

Her brain appeared to have stopped functioning. Surely he hadn't just said...? Téa opened her mouth, but then closed it when she found she had no words to say. _He wanted to marry her?_ _HER?_ But... but...

"But... but the other women," she finally spluttered, trying to take a step back, a step away from him to clear her head. But he still held her in place. She tried not think about how wonderful it felt to have his hands in her hair or wrapped around one of her own. "You haven't even met all of them–"

"Nor do I want to," Seto replied, huffing slightly at her resistance. "I want _you,_ Téa. You're the only woman I have enjoyed talking to for a long, long time. You make me smile, and laugh, and I haven't felt this happy in ages. Tell me you feel the same."

Her mind still had yet to recover. "But..." she still refused to believe it. "But I'm plain!" She threw his words back at him. "There's nothing particularly special about me!"

Seto laughed slightly before pressing his forehead against her own, and Téa thought he knees might give out. "May God forgive me for the words I had spoken," he declared. "I was wrong, Téa, so very wrong. You are one of the _most_ extraordinary persons I have ever met." He chuckled against her, and Téa had to close her eyes at the sight of how close his face was to hers, as if unseeing it would calm her heart. "You are anything but plain. You are the only person I could wish with to spend a lifetime."

At those words, Téa pulled back and gaped at him again. "But we hardly know each other!"

"I know enough," Seto replied, growing frustrated with her continued denial of his feelings. "You are the only person, aside from my brother, who has made me laugh in years. I find you interesting, Téa. You captivate my attention in a way no other woman has yet to achieve." He tried to pull her in closer, but somehow she managed to stand her ground, although her body pleaded to yield. "You make me happy, Téa, and I think I could make you equally happy, too." He studied her panicked expression. "Or have I been wrong in my judgement of your feelings?"

Honestly, Téa had not really thought about her feelings. Her feelings didn't matter. He was a prince, and she was a servant in her own home. He deserved someone more worthy. She was insignificant. Her stepmother had made that quite clear.

Seto mistook her silence. "Do I repulse you that much, you could not bear to spend your life with me?" he pleaded, forcing her to look at him.

"Of course not!" Téa replied hastily. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "But... but..."

"Tell me," Seto commanded, wiping her stained face, "do you truly have no interest in me still?" He gazed into her eyes with such care Téa thought she might faint. "Tell me, and I'll leave you alone forever. Tell me."

"I... I..." _Just tell him that he is mistaken, and you can forget this ever happened._ But she couldn't. Téa didn't have it in her to lie about such a thing when he was being so honest with her. "I... I cannot," she choked, unable to deny it. The tears fell harder.

"You cannot tell me you have no interest?" Seto demanded clarification. At her slight nod, his face broke into the widest smile she had ever seen. "Then come! I must announce the marriage at once."

Téa drew back, crying harder. Seto followed, trying to comfort her.

"You don't understand," she stuttered hysterically, panting through her tears. "I can't..."

Seto's hands were upon her cheeks. "You feel for me, don't you? Even slightly?" he pressed.

She nodded, but before he could smile again, Téa had finally found the strength to pull away. "But I... I cannot marry you."

"Why ever not?" Seto demanded in disbelief. "Is it your family? I'll convince them."

It wasn't, and then it was. She was a filthy servant. Her stepmother had been right to not let her go to the ball; the invitation was for eligible women only, which Téa was not. She was not even worthy to her own family... how could she ever compare to the _future king_? And she couldn't possibly let him meet her stepfamily. Either they would find some way to keep her and Seto apart, or, worse, they would try to use it to their advantage.

Téa could never forgive herself if Cynthia managed to con the royal family.

"I just can't," she stammered. The look on his face broke her heart.

But he would recover. There would be others. Still... her heart screamed in protest as she backed away from him.

"Téa," he pleaded, reaching for her.

The clock struck midnight.

She fled.

"Téa!"

She ran, faster and harder than she ever had before in her entire life. Her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving, but her resolve held strong. She would not do this to him. She could hear Seto calling after her, his voice not far behind. He was chasing her. She ran faster.

Téa passed Mokuba on her race back to the palace, and he hurried to catch up with her. "Téa! What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her tears.

"Don't let your brother catch me," she pleaded, locking eyes with Mokuba. He was confused, but then he nodded tentatively.

"Go through that door up ahead, then take a right. Rebecca is waiting at the end of the hall. The party shouldn't end for another two hours; you should have time."

Not sparing a second to thank him, Téa took off through the aforementioned door. It closed behind her, cutting off Seto's yelling and Mokuba's confused response. She hastened down the hall, ignoring the curious looks of the servants. She even shrugged off one who tried to stop her. But Téa only willed herself to go faster. Her sides were splitting, and her feet wanted to break from running in heels, but she forced herself not to stop. She didn't slow until she recognized Rebecca's blond pigtails.

"Oh there you are! It's quite late you know – are you _crying_!?"

Téa waved off most of the girl's questions. Thankfully, Rebecca chalked Téa's state up to being terrified her stepmother would discover she was missing. They ducked into an empty room, where Téa hurriedly discarded the gorgeous fabrics in exchange for her old ones. She remembered in horror that they had been washed. And she herself had taken a bath... There was no way her stepmother or sisters would not notice the difference.

Rebecca guided her to the edge of the castle that overlooked the parked carriages. The first ones were beginning to move, preparing to line up. She had made it just in time. Téa thanked Rebecca for everything, before scurrying across the side lawns.

The other drivers paid her mad dash no heed. They themselves had been out and about stretching their legs; at most, they might assume she had fallen asleep somewhere and lost track of time.

Téa paused by her carriage. She was too clean, it was too suspicious. She would have to dirty herself. _Sorry, Rebecca_. She spotted a muddy puddle behind the next coach. Perfect. Praying that no one was watching too closely, she pretended to fall directly into the dirt.

After ensuring she was satisfyingly filthy once more, Téa climbed atop her carriage and waiting for her group's turn to line up. She adjusted the cap on her head, only to pause when she felt something under it.

The flower.

Gingerly, Téa plucked the tulip from her braid and proceeded to let her hair down. She ran her dirty hands through it a few times before tying it up and hiding it under the hat. She looked down at the petals and the blue ribbon in her lap. She should leave them, really, she should.

But she could not.

Before tucking both under her blouse, Téa carefully kissed the tulip. _Thank you. Thank you for the loveliest night I should ever have. I will treasure the memory always._

When she finally pulled the carriage up to the front steps, Téa was very careful to hide her face. She didn't hear Prince Seto's voice anywhere, but she couldn't risk it. Hopefully he and Mokuba were trapped inside, stuck saying their goodbyes to the lingering guests.

Her stepmother cringed. "Is it possible you are even filthier than before?"

"I fell asleep on top of the carriage looking at the stars," mumbled Téa, having already thought of an excuse in case anyone pried. "In my ignorance, I rolled over and fell off."

Her stepsisters laughed, before following their mother into the carriage. Cynthia said nothing else on the matter; she must have thought Téa's fall from that height was punishment enough.

After returning home and helping her stepsister undress, Téa finally went to bed in the wee hours of the morning. She fetched one of the few books she had saved after her stepmother sold everything. It was a picture book full of various places. Téa flipped to the page of the ocean floor, the picture that reminded her of Seto's eyes. Carefully, she tucked the ribbon into the spine and laid the flower on the page, before closing the book to press it. She returned it to the shelf, confident no one would find her treasures there.

Then she curled up on the bed and cried into her pillow.

_I'm sorry, Seto. I am so very sorry._

* * *

.

* * *

_You say goodbye_

_Away you fly_

_But on your lips you keep a kiss_

_All your life you'll think of this_

_Lovely, lovely night._

-Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella (1957)


	2. Part II: And Every Moment After

**Notes:** It is done! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I know this isn't as long as my other stories, but I wanted to go for something short and sweet. It was still longer than I expected, but I enjoyed writing ever bit. I hope you like it, too.

* * *

.

* * *

_"A bird may love a fish, signore, but where will they live?"_

_"Then I shall have to make you wings."_

-Ever After (1998)

* * *

.

* * *

**PART II: AND EVERY MOMENT AFTER**

* * *

.

* * *

"I am sorry, Seto, but this is absurd."

The king was pacing back and forth behind his study. His declining health did not allow him to move very fast, but he had surpassed the doctor's expectations by even walking at this point. Seto was standing before him, having refused to sit in the offered chair.

"You were supposed to choose a bride last night. You knew the consequence if you didn't."

"But I _did_ choose," Seto argued vehemently. "I chose Téa!"

"Yes, but where is this Téa now? You have no idea where she is, you have no family information, and you have no way to find her. I know you aren't fond of the Princess Vivian, but a deal is a deal. I ought to punish you for this insolence. Not to mention your behavior at the ball. Abandoning your guests and disappearing for hours. Preposterous!"

Seto glared at his father. "I told you, I needed a break! You were throwing the women at me so fast my head was spinning! I needed a bit of fresh air, so I went to find Mokuba as you had requested."

"For two hours?"

"That time was spent with Téa! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Two hours alone in a secluded location with a woman is _not_ a good excuse–"

Seto was seething. "Don't you _dare_ imply that sort of thing. Of her or myself."

"It matters not," the king dismissed, growing weary and taking a seat. "She has vanished without a trace. You _need_ to be married. I am not getting any younger, and, well, you need to be prepared."

Seto pressed his lips together in a thin line and regarded his father. The king had his reasons, Seto supposed, but couldn't he just understand his son's feelings for once in his life?

"I love her," Seto stated firmly.

The king sighed. "What do you know of love? You only met her last night."

"I know she's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's the first person I want to see in the morning, and the last person I want to lay eyes upon before falling asleep. She is wonderful, witty, charming... the only woman I have found myself wanting to know better. She makes me laugh, and she likes me for _me_, not for my crown."

The king regarded his son apprasingly.

"You have so much of your mother in you, don't you?" the king mused. "Fine. Two days."

Seto scoffed. "Ridiculous. One month."

He locked eyes with his father, refusing to back down. Finally, the king let out a sigh.

"You have one week." Seto frowned, but nodded to show his acceptance. "You have one week to find this mystery girl," the king declared. "But if you are unable to do so, we will announce your engagement to Princess Vivian, is that understood?"

Seto jerked his chin again. He wasn't happy with the time frame, but it was still better than two days.

"Well?" his father barked. "What are you doing still standing here? Go find her."

"You are gracious as always, father," Seto replied, though with less mocking in his tone than usual. Then, he obeyed the king's order and set off to find the girl he wanted to marry.

The problem was, Seto had little idea where to start.

She had been a guest at the party, so that was something. Seto found himself in his study, pouring over the lengthy guest list. He had already eliminated every noble and titled family, as her father had been a merchant, which had narrowed it down by half. However, the list did not include individual names or how many women from each household had attended. Last night, Seto had asked the royal crier if he remembered introducing anyone named 'Téa', but the man could not remember doing so. She had come in with Mokuba... so it was possible her name hadn't been announced at all.

Mokuba...! Perhaps Mokuba knew more than he was letting on. Seto gathered up the documents and strode from his study, heading for his brother's quarters. Mokuba had been by her side for half the night, and Seto could surmise they may have even arrived together, sneaking in from the side as Mokuba often did.

At first, he had been downright suspicious. Who was this woman dancing and laughing with his younger brother? Mokuba despised entertaining women; half the ladies who spoke to him only did so with ulterior motives, and the other half were Seto's rejects hoping to snag the second prince. Mokuba may only be thirteen years old, but age mattered not in the game of royal matrimony. Seto had been surprised to see Mokuba arrive in time for the first dance; generally he would skip the activity altogether. He initially assumed Mokuba grabbed the first girl available, randomly, but upon closer inspection, it had appeared Mokuba genuinely enjoyed her company.

Then it came time to change partners, and Seto was sure the girl would latch onto him like all the others.

Except she did not. In fact, she appeared to be ignoring him on purpose, not even looking at his face. He could feel the tension in the way she held herself. She was hiding something.

But then she practically laughed at his threats and assumptions, and declared she was only there to dance. Not the reaction he had been expecting.

Seto wanted to question her further, but she had returned to pretending he wasn't there, and the dance ended before he could think of what to say next. He was forced to tend to the many awaiting women who had formed a lengthy queue. He had nearly groaned; it was to be a long and suffocating night.

He danced with too many women to count. Princesses, baronesses, ladies, commoners. Seto cared to remember none of their names. Each one was more presumptuous than the last. Some played coy, others were far too forward. And all of them wanted to _talk_.

"My father owns the best bakery in town, your highness."

"Tell me, my prince, how do you like my gown?"

"Once we marry, the things I want to do to you..."

He had handed off _that_ one rather quickly.

"For someone who has everything, you're certainly looking rather surly," a blond had commented. "I can see no amount of interest on my part will impress his highness."

Well, she wasn't wrong. She didn't complain when he passed her along to his waiting guard; she actually seemed amused when the man began animatedly explaining the delicious refreshments that awaited her on the lengthy table to the right.

Unfortunately, none of the others gave up so quickly. Seto had already danced with over a hundred women, and the line looked longer than ever. He caught sight of Mokuba across the room, heading outside and dragging the same girl along after him. That Mokuba had been with the same girl for nearly two hours did not go unnoticed by the other two members of the royal family. When Seto finally had a break in the dancing to give a report to his father, he seized the chance to be the one to find Mokuba and send him in to provide some explanation to the king for this unusual behavior.

Seto knew exactly where his brother would go. Their mother's favorite garden had in turn become their favorite, so Seto was unsurprised to find Mokuba there. However, he had paused in shock when he saw that his younger brother was _dancing_. He and the girl were highly enjoying themselves from the sound of it, prancing along in a minuet that Seto was sure Mokuba had never cared to learn before.

When Seto sent Mokuba inside to please their father, he was certain the girl would leave and avoid him again. But he had questions that needed answering... However, Mokuba saved him the trouble by ordering her to remain in the garden until he returned.

She was flushed from the dancing, and the hem of her gown was stained from the wet grass. Her face was bare and she wore no jewels like the other girls. She clearly had not spent as much time on her appearance as others. She was very plain in comparison. But, she had captured Mokuba's attention somehow, and Seto was determined to know why. She continued to stare after Mokuba, trying to ignore him standing there. Seto was having no more of that.

After continuous pestering, he finally learned _why_ his brother had singled her out. She was the girl who had helped him on his most recent escape attempt. Mokuba ran away often, forcing Seto or his father to send a search party in his wake. However, this last time, Mokuba had returned before anyone had even set out to find him. He had been vague on the details with their father, but Mokuba had confided in his older brother. His horse was spooked by a bird, and a girl had calmed it. She was apparently unaware of his royal identity, offering to accompany him to the village to find his parents. Seto could hardly believe there was a woman in the country ignorant of the royal family line, but he wasn't complaining. Better that than the girl try to use the knowledge to her advantage, or worse, attempt to kidnap Mokuba for ransom.

But this girl, Téa, he learned was her name. She sounded sincere in her description of the events. She seemed fond of Mokuba. And it would make sense Mokuba wanted her to enjoy the party in return. She had gone out of her way to aid Mokuba and had expected no reward. Seto's opinion of her rose significantly.

Téa had mentioned several times she was here to dance. Seto himself was bored and found the pastime tolerable, so before he had really considered his actions, he held out his hand.

There was a fire lit behind her bright eyes, and Seto was drawn to it.

She was the first person in a long time whose company he found he truly relished, aside from Mokuba. She reminded him a bit of his mother, but it was more than that. Téa treated him no different than anyone else; she didn't play nice to please his crown, and... she had a lovely laugh. Seto caught himself smiling on more than one occasion.

Asking her to marry him seemed only natural.

Seto was certain she had wanted to say yes. But she kept providing excuses, until she had finally fled altogether. She argued they barely knew each other, but did that really matter? There was plenty of time for getting to know one another _after_ the marriage. Téa was the only woman at the entire party with whom he wanted to spend more time. She was pleasant enough, and plenty of marriages were built on friendship rather than love. Even if she did not love him, she would be well-provided for and taken care of. That was all women seemed to care about anyway. What had gone wrong?

He intended to chase after her, to stop her from leaving, but then Mokuba had appeared and slowed his pursuit. His younger brother thought Téa was crying because Seto had said something mean. To say Mokuba had been shocked to hear Seto wanted to marry her was an understatement. However, they had spent too much time; she had managed to slip away. Seto had wanted to ask more questions, but he had been pulled back into the ball by his father for royal duties, and he hadn't seen Mokuba since.

He rapped upon his brother's door. "Mokuba, we need to speak immediately."

His brother's voice granted permission from behind the door, and Seto entered the sitting room to find Mokuba still finishing his breakfast. At least one of them had slept in.

"I need you to tell me everything you remember about Téa," Seto pressed, getting straight to the point as he spread the parchments across a side table. "Our father has only given me a week to locate her before he forces me to marry the atrocious Vivian."

Mokuba nearly knocked over his plate while hurrying to join his brother in front of the guest list. "I never learned her last name; she refused to tell me."

"You too?"

Seto certainly had his work cut out for him, it seemed. Mokuba looked over the list. "She wasn't an official guest; she was driving the coach for her stepmother and sisters, I recall."

An alarmed expression broke across Seto's face. "She was _driving the carriage_?"

Mokuba nodded, watching his brother carefully, unsure of where this was headed. Would Seto give up the chase once he knew Téa's backstory? "Her stepfamily is not very nice, from what she told me, they treat her like a servant."

_No wonder she didn't seem fond of them_, Seto thought. "Her own family wouldn't let her attend the ball?"

"Yes," replied Mokuba, still searching the list. "Unfortunately, she never told me her family's name. If I remember correctly, she has a stepmother and two sisters. She never mentioned what happened to her real mother, but I'm guessing she died at some point and then her father remarried. When I first met her in the woods, and again last night, she was very dirty. She mentioned they don't let her have proper baths, although I think that slipped out by accident. She was quite embarrassed."

Her rushed appearance made sense now. Not to mention, Seto had held her hands in his own, and they had felt oddly rough for a lady's. They were definitely the hands of a working girl. Mokuba went on to explain he had wanted to repay the girl's kindness by letting her clean up and attend the ball. Téa hadn't even wanted to really dance; she would have prefer to stand in the corner, content to sway to the music in a single spot. "She was quite shocked to find out my royal history," Mokuba chuckled.

"An evil stepmother and two ugly stepsisters," mused Seto. "Pity she didn't leave behind a magical glass shoe to aid me in my quest."

"Actually, she left all of her clothes behind," Mokuba supplied. At his brother's surprise, he continued. "Becky and I helped her clean up and borrow clothes from one of the spare rooms. Becky had them cleaned last night in secret. The silver slippers she borrowed were of the smallest size."

"Your friend who helped her dress, have someone fetch her," Seto decided. "Perhaps she will have more insight. Otherwise, we'll have to comb the guest list, asking every household for a Téa."

Though if her family had shunned her, they were not likely to reveal her identity. Seto's mood darkened as they waited for Rebecca to be summoned. Those who would treat their own family with such contempt... who would make Téa a prisoner of her own home... what a twisted sort of mindset they must possess. Seto was beginning to understand her rejection of his proposal.

* * *

.

* * *

Téa had thought nothing could surprise her after the night of the ball.

She was wrong.

It all began the next day at breakfast. Cynthia was still in bed, resting after what had apparently been a night of lively drinking among the older adults at the party. Téa was serving her stepsisters their eggs and toast in the dining room when the arguments began.

"I think I danced with the prince the longest," Serenity claimed proudly. "I watched him with the others, and he moved on from one to the next most quickly."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I don't remember him spending any extra time with you."

"You weren't even paying attention," snapped Serenity, spreading jam upon her toast viciously. "You insulted him, and then went off and spent the rest of the evening with that dimwitted palace guard."

"As if the prince cared," Mai replied coolly. "It was obvious that he was not interested in any of the women. Excuse me for wanting to spend my evening with someone who actually enjoyed my presence."

Serenity's attention suddenly fixed upon Téa, who was collecting empty dishes. "Do sit down, stepsister, and listen to this nonsense." Caught by surprise at her stepsister's insistence, Téa proceeded to stand there. Serenity must have decided this worked just as well, for she continued her story. "Mai here had the opportunity to dance with the prince, something half the girls last night missed, mind you, and she not only had the gal to slight him, but then she ran off with one of the servants and danced with him instead!"

Téa could not help herself. "You insulted the prince?" she asked, wondering how Seto had responded. It pained her to think of him, but Téa had forced herself to move on. She couldn't dwell upon the past and mope about; Cynthia would have surely found it suspicious.

Mai scoffed. "Hardly. I only stated the truth, that he was the most dour-looking prince at his own party, and there was nothing I could do to catch his interest. I didn't think anyone would, for that matter."

Serenity didn't leave time for Téa to contemplate on Mai's words. "Yes, well," she started, stabbing her eggs with vigor, "he disappeared for hours with Lady No-Name. I think she's a temptress. I heard she was with the younger prince first, and then used that to snag the older one. I hope she meets a terrible end for her treasonous actions."

Téa's eyebrows rose up under her bangs, but she wouldn't allow herself to comment on that. She wondered if this was how everyone at the ball had thought of her. Perhaps they would convince Seto of it. Maybe that would be for the best.

As she was washing the dishes later, Mai came into the kitchen. Téa wasn't even halfway done; she hoped whatever her stepsister needed could wait, although it usually could not.

Téa made to dry her hands, but Mai stopped her. She waved, pulling out a chair and sitting at the small table there.

"You weren't there last night, so I am hoping for an unbiased opinion," Mai said, flipping through the recipe book on the table. Téa tentatively returned to her dishes, waiting for her stepsister to continue. Likely it was something about Serenity. The only time her stepsisters wanted Téa's opinion was when they were having a fight with each other.

"I... may have been less than flirty to the prince," admitted Mai. "However, you would have too, if you'd seen his unpleasant demeanor." Téa smiled to herself; she had experienced it firsthand. "Being queen and ruling a country honestly sounds like a lot of work anyway, and I don't think I could live with such a brooding husband. I... Well, I want my future husband to pay attention to me. I want to be noticed, to be complimented. Appreciated. And I knew from first glance that the prince had no interest in me."

Mai was being uncharacteristically insightful. She was a few years older than Téa, older than the prince even, and Téa felt perhaps Mai was finally maturing. She had been spoiled and vain when they were younger, but lately she had calmed down and grown quieter, not even mocking Téa as often. Serenity still took after her mother, but Mai had done some growing up.

"All of the eligible women were lined up, waiting their turn for a chance with Prince Kaiba. But he spent less than a minute with each of us, obviously bored. He certainly was a disagreeable man. I was handed off to one of the servants and taken to the refreshments table. And, well, I rather like the young man who entertained me for the rest of the evening."

Mai's voice was fond and gentle. "He said his name was Joseph and that he's one of the palace guards. There were so many foreign dishes upon the table, probably for the various nobility, and Joseph knew such details about each and every one of them. He complimented my dress and paid so much attention to me. Complete opposite of the prince. Tell me, Téa, what do you think? Was it wrong of me to lose interest in someone who had no interest in me?"

Téa paused in her chore, drying her hands and turning to look at her stepsister. "I think it perfectly acceptable. Why waste time chasing after the prince if he has already dismissed you? It sounds to me you like this Joseph, so why not pursue him instead?"

Sighing, Mai answered. "Mother would never allow it. She wants me to marry a duke or a lord or some other stuffy person. Joseph has no title and certainly not much wealth. He's not even a knight, merely an overnight guard on the west tower. But... he's the first man who showed any interest in getting to know me. _Really _know me. He wanted to know my thoughts on various topics, from the food at the party to what my favorite book is. He's an atrocious dancer, but he knows how to laugh at himself."

"I think you should go for it, Mai," Téa told her. "It sounds as if he really likes you. You might have a chance at true love."

_Don't let it slip away like I did. One of us should be happy._

"Mother would hate him, though."

Téa turned back to the dishes. "Don't forget your own happiness, Mai. I'm sure Cynthia would get over it in time."

She heard her sister's hummed agreement from behind her, and then Mai surprised her yet again.

"What about you, Téa?" she asked curiously. "You're clearly unhappy here. Mother treats you like a slave. Serenity and I followed in her example, and I'm only just beginning to realize how horrible we all have been. Why haven't you left? You could pack a bag and leave, go find work somewhere. Why are you still here?"

Téa stilled, thinking over her response for a long time. "My father loved Cynthia, I could tell. And he treated you and Serenity like his own daughters." She couldn't bear to turn around because her face was too emotional at the thought of her father. "He used to say, 'Family first. Everything else comes after.' And you're still family... even if Cynthia doesn't act like it. I... I can't just leave."

Mai's voice was quiet. "I think your father would have wanted you to be happy." Then Téa heard the scraping of the chair against the floor, and Mai was gone.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. She wished her father was here now. She wished circumstances were different. She wished she could marry Seto. But she couldn't. This was the way things were. There was no use in wondering what could be. As for leaving... Téa had considered it many times. But each time, she remembered her father's words. How important it was that family stayed together. How much he loved this house. She couldn't just abandon everything her father had cherished.

She quickly wiped away her tears and returned to the dishes.

Cynthia was feeling well enough to come down by the early afternoon. She was still resting a bit, lounging on a sofa with a tall glass of water on a nearby table. Mai was sitting in the chair across from her, not really focused on the needlework in her hands, her mind off somewhere else. Serenity was in the drawing room next to them, practicing Mozart on the piano. Cynthia cringed every time she hit a wrong note, her head not fully recovered.

Out in the front hall, Téa knelt over the wood floors, scrubbing them thoroughly with a brush. The front of her apron was covered in dirty water and her hair tied in an unkempt knot on her head as it usually was. Téa rarely cared about her appearance; the filthier she was, the more her stepmother seemed to think she was doing her chores well. The only time Téa dwelt on her appearance was...

The doorbell rang.

Either her stepfamily did not hear it over Serenity's abysmal playing, or they expected Téa to answer it like the servant she was. Groaning from the pain in her back after leaning over so long, Téa struggled to her feet.

She opened the front door, and then wanted to close it in the man's face. There in the doorway, was a palace messenger! She was suddenly glad to be covered in grime; hopefully he would not recognize her from the ball. The man looked similar to the one who'd brought the ball invitation, and perhaps it was the same person entirely; it was hard to forget that long white hair. He held out a letter for her to take.

"For the master of the house," he instructed. "Please see that it is read as soon as possible. Good day to you."

Téa released the breath she had been holding as she watched him mount his horse and ride off. For a moment, she thought the letter was for her, that Seto had found her, and perhaps even that she was to be punished for deceiving him. She shut the door and headed for the sitting room where her stepmother rested.

"You know I take the mail with afternoon, tea, Téa," Cynthia berated, shooing her away. "And that's not for another hour at least."

"It's from the royal messenger," Téa informed. "He said it is to be read at once."

Both Cynthia and Mai immediately looked up at this news. Cynthia called Serenity in quickly, and Téa backed away. She lazily dusted the furnishings in the room, attempting to eavesdrop without notice.

"Now girls, we don't know what this letter may contain," Cynthia told her daughters. "However, we must remember. If one of you caught the prince's affection, it will benefit _everyone_." Téa rolled her eyes; in other words, _don't start a jealous fight_.

Her stepmother eagerly opened the letter and smoothed it over, reading aloud. "By royal decree, their royal highnesses Crown Prince Seto Kaiba and Prince Mokuba Kaiba, and company, shall visit every household in the country. They seek an acquaintance of Prince Mokuba's from the ball who left without contact. Every member of the household and staff is expected to present themselves when the royal entourage arrives. Please anticipate a visit sometime this week, in correlation with your region."

Téa nearly dropped the piece of china she had been dusting, managing to catch it just in time. Seto was looking for her. Well, technically they made it sound as if _Mokuba_ was looking for her. This way, in case Seto never found her, they could announce his engagement to the stuffy princess without question. _Every member of the household and staff_... He knew. Seto knew the details. That was the only explanation. Mokuba must have shared her family history. She couldn't believe it. Seto knew, and yet he was still trying to find her.

She quickly returned to the floors, not wanting her stepfamily to spy the tears in her eyes. She could hear Serenity's scornful comments, having concluded they were looking for the girl who had captured _both_ prince's attentions, as Mokuba had only been seen with one person the entire night. Téa tried to tune out the terrible rumors Serenity and her mother were discussing.

It was possible Seto _didn't_ know of her servitude. She supposed the decree could have been phrased that way to ensure everyone be present. Even if he had figured things out... It did not matter. Téa couldn't marry him. She was unworthy. And she couldn't bear to let her stepmother know of this connection. In time, Seto would forget her and marry someone else, someone more deserving. Perhaps a princess.

It was all for the best.

* * *

.

* * *

Two days later, the bell at the door rang again.

Téa had been cleaning out the fireplaces, shoveling the soot into a bag. The sound startled her so much she jumped and banged her head on the mantle.

"Quickly, you idiot, get this mess out of here," Cynthia ordered, horrified of the prince possibly seeing such filth. "And keep out of the way. Go to your room and don't come out! I can't have you embarrassing me in front of royalty."

"But Mother," argued Mai, "I thought the staff was supposed to be present, too."

Serenity wrinkled her nose. "And let Prince Kaiba see _that_? She hasn't bathed in days!"

In the end, they agreed Téa should hide in her room. For her part, Téa had no complaints for once. She hastily stashed the bag in the kitchen and headed upstairs. On her way to the attic, she stopped in front of the large mirror across from her stepsisters' bedrooms. Her face was covered in ash and soot. Her unkempt hair hung in sweaty clumps around her face, and her nails were dirty. She really did need to wash up.

Téa climbed the stairs to the attic just as she heard her stepmother open the front door. She swiftly closed the attic door behind her, not wanting to hear Seto's voice. For good measure, she locked it.

Grabbing her favorite book, Téa fell onto her bed. She may have accepted her fate, but she couldn't help feeling sad about it. She flipped through the pages to where the dead flower lay hidden. She fingered the blue ribbon. Mai was right; she wasn't happy. _Family first, everything else comes after._ She couldn't reject them... even if Cynthia had cast her aside the moment her father died. Téa was told the same things, day after day. _You are not my daughter. You can never compare to Mai and Serenity, you're beneath them. You're worth nothing more than a servant in my house. You will earn your keep like the others. You want to leave? Fine, see where it gets you. You have no beauty, no talents, and no money. You should be grateful to live here._

"I am grateful... I'm grateful," Téa muttered to herself. "Everything is fine, I'll be okay... Family first..."

She curled into herself, clutching the book tightly.

* * *

.

* * *

"Your highnesses, Lady Cynthia Crawford, at your service," she greeted, stepping back to allow them entry. The two princes came in first, followed by three guards. Another handful remained on their horses outside.

Cynthia led the way into the sitting room. "I'm sure you remember my two daughters, Mai and Serenity Crawford."

"Ah, yes," the older prince agreed. He ignored the hopeful look on Serenity's face and turned to Mai. "You're the one who called me surly."

Mokuba coughed, clearly trying to hide his amusement. Cynthia looked appalled, and Serenity glared at her sister.

Seto appeared unaffected. "One of my guards wishes to speak to you, actually..."

A blond man shuffled to the front, and Mai gasped. "Joseph? What are you doing here?"

The man smiled sheepishly. "Ah you know, making the rounds. Can we, uh, talk... in another room or something?"

"Of course," Mokuba replied, eager to cut off Lady Cynthia, who appeared as if she might have a stroke.

The two quickly left the room and headed down the hall. Seto faced the remaining family members. "Is this everyone? Where is your staff?"

"At their home, your highness," Serenity answered, recovering faster than her mother at Mai's disappearance. "The youngest has scarlet fever, and his older siblings are taking care of him. We did send for them, but I imagine the letter was only just received. You arrived so fast! We were not expecting you for another day or two."

Mokuba smiled wryly. "Yes, well, things moved faster than we expected."

Crossing the room, Seto examined the painting that hung over the fireplace. "Lady Crawford, is this your husband?"

Cynthia snapped out of her daze and looked to where the prince was gesturing. "Oh, yes. My late husband, Charles Gardner."

The two princes exchanged a look.

"Are you certain no one else lives here?" Seto pressed, looking around. He abruptly walked from the area and began to check the other rooms, causing the others to scramble after him.

"Just us!" Serenity responded in a high voice.

"Is this really necessary, your highness?" Cynthia interjected. She faltered under the look both princes sent her way. "I can assure you, this is everyone."

They ran into Mai and Joseph just then, returning from wherever they'd been chatting.

"Actually," Mai spoke up, ignoring her mother's panic and her sister's scowl. "There is one other person here. She's probably in the attic."

Prince Seto gave a harrowing look at the other two Crawford women, and then he took off up the front staircase. Cynthia and Serenity followed quickly, Mokuba and one of guards behind them.

"Oh, yes, your highness," Cynthia agreed with a false laugh. "I forgot! Our fourth servant is in her room in the attic. She too has scarlet fever."

"She got it from the other servant," Serenity added unnecessarily.

Seto strode anxious up the halls until he found the staircase leading to the attic.

"I beg you, your highness, do not go up there!" Cynthia said desperately. "She's highly contagious!"

The prince, however, was not to be stopped. He stormed up the stairs and jiggled the doorknob.

"It's locked," he grumbled. Then he addressed Lady Cynthia. "Surely you have a key?"

The woman laughed nervously. "Now where did I put that..."

"Prince Kaiba, please," Serenity pleaded. "You really don't want to go in there. Not only is she sick... but dirty too! She hasn't had a bath in days." Seto scowled, but Serenity mistook it for a look of disgust. "Exactly! So why don't we go back downstairs, and we'll bring you some tea."

Seto turned away from. To Cynthia, he growled, "The key, madam."

It was with a shaky hand that Cynthia withdrew a set of keys from her pocket. Serenity looked horrified, and Mokuba was trying to keep a straight face. Nervously, Cynthia inserted the correct key and unlocked the door.

With a sharp intake of breath, Seto opened the door and swept into the room.

"She's... gone," he mumbled to himself, his eyes sweeping the room five times before he could believe it.

The others had crowded in the doorway at his words. Cynthia and her daughter appeared relieved. Mokuba was confused. The guard sneezed.

Seto walked about the room. It was a small, round attic with no other doors. He checked under the bed and behind the bookcase just to be sure. The room was fairly dusty, but it was obvious someone lived here. His eyes flew to the quilt on the bed, where a book lay forgotten. He picked it up and scanned the pages. It was a book of far off places with painted pictures accompanying the words. He stopped on a page about the ocean.

A tulip had been pressed between the pages here, and a blue ribbon appeared to serve as a bookmark. The pages fluttered in the wind, and Seto's gaze was drawn to the open window.

He snapped the book shut, handing it to Mokuba. He then spoke to the guard. "Put them under house arrest. No one leaves until I return."

Cynthia and Serenity protested at once, but the other guards had finally made their way upstairs, and they forced the women to follow them back to the sitting room. Seto hurried back outside, Mokuba trailing after him.

"Seto?" he asked, watching his brother mount his horse.

"I lost her once, Mokuba," his brother said, looking to the roof of the house to locate which way the attic window faced. "I won't let her slip away again."

Mokuba smiled. "Go get her, Big Brother. I'll cover things here."

Seto nodded, a look of pure determination overtaking his features. He snapped the reins and took off at once, two of the guards following behind him at a leisurely pace.

Mokuba glanced at the book still in his hand. Letting it fall open to the bookmarked page, he smiled when he saw what lay hidden there. He closed it once more and tucked it under his arm protectively. Then he headed back inside.

It was a good thing Rebecca had paid attention while washing Téa's soiled clothes. She had remembered the name _Gardner_ sewed into the labels. And it was only a matter of time before one of the households they were visiting recognized the name and directed the two princes to the correct manor. They had known she would be here before ever having stepped inside.

Returning to the sitting room, he found Lady Crawford silently stewing while her daughter Serenity paced back and forth. The other daughter, Mai, was speaking with Joseph in hushed tones in a corner of the room.

Serenity rushed to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder that Mokuba jerked away from. "Please, your highness, I have my suspicions as to what this is all about." She took a deep breath. "There can only be one explanation... Our servant somehow stole away into the palace, thieved a gown, and then bewitched you and your brother."

Mokuba had not been expecting... _that_. Serenity pressed on in his silence. "She is a thief and a liar, and I pray your brother finds her, and that she is adequately reprimanded." Lady Crawford stared at her youngest, confused at first, but then she, too, stood and declared Téa to be nothing but a criminal who had committed treason and endangered the royal family. Mai watched quietly.

Mokuba's face had blanched at the accusations. However, he would reveal nothing until Seto returned. For now... he had to make sure the stepfamily didn't leave and interfere with his brother's plans.

* * *

.

* * *

Téa had put a sizable amount of distance between herself and the manor when she stopped to catch her breath.

That had been extremely close... As soon as she heard the thundering footsteps on the main staircase, Téa had made a run for it. She climbed out the window and down the tree next to the side of the house. She had done this several times before, so she managed it fairly quickly. She jumped down into the backyard, careful to stay out of sight of the guards stationed at the front of the house. She had then taken off in a sprint across the grounds, heading for the woods behind the home where she often went riding. But she hadn't been able take the horse this time; fetching him would have made too much noise, someone was bound to hear.

Now, she was deep into the trees, where hopefully no one could find her. Téa rested against a an old oak, sitting and stretching her legs. She supposed while she was here, she may as well head for the river to wash up. She would never be as clean as the night of the ball, but at least she could wash off much of the soot and dirt caked onto her skin.

No doubt Cynthia would admonish her later. Either for disappearing, or for the prince going upstairs, something. It didn't matter what, but it would be Téa's fault. She may as well try to lessen the blow... Téa stood up again and headed for the river, picking flowers along the way. Cynthia always did love beautiful bouquets, perhaps one now would lessen the punishment she was sure to dole out later...

By the time she reached the river, Téa had collected a good amount of various flowers. The sound of the flowing water and the wind rustling the trees was comforting and familiar. Téa allowed herself to relax, humming as she continued to gather more petals.

"Back to avoiding me now, are you?"

Téa shrieked in fright, her gut instinct kicking in. She threw the only weapon she had, the bouquet, in the direction of the intruder.

The flowers, not weighing nearly enough to go very far, fell short of their intended target, landing unceremoniously in front of the crown prince. Téa covered her mouth in horror.

Seto glanced at the fallen flowers. "And now you would try to attack me with flora?"

"I..." Téa had no words. The shock of seeing him was too much. She spotted a horse and two palace guards a ways behind him. How had he managed to track her down?

He approached her slowly, afraid she might run if he moved too suddenly. When he was close enough to get a good look at her, Seto frowned at her condition. Téa paled. She had forgotten how filthy she was at the moment; undoubtedly he was revolted. But then Seto stepped even closer.

"Téa..." He made to step forward again, but he stopped when she retreated. "Why did you run?" He sounded confused and hurt, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

Why had she run from him now? Or back at the ball? Her answer was the same to either question. Oh, how Téa wished the ground would swallow her whole.

"Please, Téa, talk to me," he pleaded, sounding desperate. "You said you were not repulsed by me. I would even wager you enjoy my company. Why are you so against marrying me? Is it really because we only just met? I promise, we'll get to know each other very well in the coming days."

She hiccuped, choking back the tears that threatened to start again. "It's not that..."

"What is it then?" begged Seto, closing the distance between them in one large step. He put his hands on her shoulders in comfort, and though Téa wanted to brush him off and run again, she couldn't get her legs to move.

"You..." she sobbed, covering her hands with her face. "You... you deserve someone better."

Gently, Seto pried her hands away from her face. He held both her hands in one of his own, while his wiped at her tears with the other. "Don't say that," he whispered. "Please don't believe that. You are worth more than every other woman who was at the ball that night."

"But look at me," she cried, desperate to make him understand.

Seto sighed. "I am, Téa. Trust me, I'm looking. And do you know what I see?" He tugged off one of his white gloves. "I see the most amazing, beautiful, witty girl I've ever known." He began to wipe the soot off her face with his glove. "I see the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. No matter how much grime may cover your skin," Seto informed her in the sweetest voice she'd heard yet. "I see the person underneath, the girl who's captured my very heart."

Téa closed her eyes when Seto leaned forward to plant a kiss on her sooty forehead.

"I don't care how you look. I don't care if you're a servant. Which you are _not_," Seto added firmly, "no matter what your awful stepfamily might claim. You are, without a doubt, the most deserving person I have ever met. You have been treated unfairly, and yet, you are still kind. If anything, _I_ am the one undeserving of _you_."

He wrapped his arms around her, tugging her close in case she tried to run away again. Téa pressed her face into his coat, the elegant buttons digging into her skin. She clung to the fabric tightly, not wanting to let go. Sniffling, she cried into his chest.

"Téa," he whispered into her ear, "do you really think your father would want this for you? Wouldn't he want you to be happy?"

Hadn't Mai said something similar? Of course any father wanted happiness for his daughter, but...

_Family first, everything else comes after._ She had repeated this to herself so many times. Believing in those words, she had justified her life until now. Family was the most important. So even if they weren't ideal, even if they mistreated her, she wouldn't tarnish her father's memory by throwing away his values.

But as she stood there, clinging to a man who had just poured out his heart and proclaimed his love for her, Téa began to want more than the life she had reconciled to herself. She wanted everything Seto was offering before her now. She wanted to be loved. Like Mai, she wanted to be noticed and appreciated, even slightly. Was she being greedy by wanting more than what she had?

_Now, Téa_, she recalled her father once saying, _I always bring back gifts for your stepsisters. Isn't there anything you want?_ She had only wished for his safe return every time. _Take care of yourself while I'm gone, my dear. Your stepmother and sisters... I'm not worried about them; but you, I will think of each and every second I'm away. You'll keep happy and healthy, won't you, my Téa? Please don't be sad while I'm gone._

But she had been sad ever since he left.

Perhaps Mai and Seto were right. Her father couldn't have wanted her to continue living like this. Family first, but then, Cynthia had all but declared them not to be family any longer. Perhaps... perhaps it too was time to stop viewing them as her family. They hadn't really been a family in years, perhaps even to begin with. Cynthia had never loved her.

_I want to be loved. I want to be happy_, she thought. "I..." Her voice was raw from the crying. "I want... to be happy." The jacket's fabric muffled her voice.

Seto pulled back slightly, bending to catch her eye. She swallowed, gathering her courage. "I want to be happy," she admitted in a small voice. Then, braver, louder, "I want... I _do_ want to marry you, Seto."

He blinked, letting her words wash over him completely. Then, the brightest smile she had ever seen began to spread across his face, and he was laughing with joy. Téa felt more tears slip out, but these were not sad tears. Seto hugged her tightly, before pulling back to wipe her tears away with his thumbs.

"Then it's finally official; we are engaged," he said, practically glowing. She decidedly liked this cheerful personality over his brooding one.

Shyly, Téa reached up to run a hand through his hair. "I look forward to spending a lifetime with you," she said demurely.

Seto leaned down close. "And I, you."

He closed the gap between them, kissing her soundly.

Téa nearly melted against him, until she remembered why she had come to the river in the first place. She pulled away suddenly, wanting to giggle at the whining noise he made. "But I'm filthy!"

Seto practically glared at her. "Didn't I just tell you, none of that matters to me?" She was rendered speechless at the sincerity in his voice and the intensity of his gaze. "Now, come here, I wasn't quite finished yet."

Téa, having no further objections, complied very willingly, pressing her lips back upon his.

* * *

.

* * *

They were married the following spring.

The engagement of Crown Prince Seto Kaiba and the commoner Téa Gardner was rejoiced throughout the entire country. The people loved their future queen for her kind spirit and hardworking background.

No one could be happier than Téa's future brother-in-law, the prince Mokuba Kaiba. He loved to take credit for their romance, citing that he was the reason she had been at the ball in the first place. Every time his head swelled at the revelation, Rebecca would shove him into some painful type of furniture.

Mai and Joseph began to court, much to her mother's disapproval. She paid no heed, moving out and away from her mother and sister, and in with a cousin who lived closer to the palace. Téa had offered Mai a place at the castle, but she had refused. Although she had apologized and stood up against her family, Mai still felt guilty for all the years of mistreatment she had allowed to befall her stepsister. It would take some time for the rift to fully heal, though Téa had already forgiven her.

As for Cynthia Crawford and Serenity, Seto wanted to try them for treason against the future queen. Téa persuaded him otherwise, and instead, they both were removed from the Gardner estate. The two women were forced to find refuge with distant relatives, and they were banned from ever setting foot inside the royal grounds again.

Now empty, Téa bequeathed her family home to the only other family she had ever known: the Ishtars. They had loved serving her father, and she knew they would appreciate her old home as much as she had. And they were, of course, invited to the wedding.

The wedding was an even grander event than the prince's birthday ball, if one could believe it. The king had spared no expensive, overjoyed that his son had finally chosen a wife and his cold exterior somewhat melted by Téa's kind heart. Everyone in the country, barring the Crawfords, was invited as well as various foreign nobility. Including the slighted Princess Vivian. Although Téa had noticed she'd moved on quite quickly, having spotted the woman sidling up to the Prince Amelda from the south.

Although they had tried to hide it, Téa had also discovered the engagement ring upon Mai's finger. She didn't care if it was supposed to be her day; she squealed and caught the attention of half the ballroom upon noticing her stepsister's left hand. She was incredibly happy for both Mai and Joseph, who clearly adored her stepsister.

Téa had quickly appointed Rebecca as one of her ladies-in-waiting. This gave the girl more opportunities to converse with Mokuba without worrying about her lower station. And Téa wanted to cheer when Mokuba finally pulled Rebecca out onto the dance floor that evening. Thank goodness, those two were getting somewhere.

Near the end of the night, Téa had at last exhausted herself of dancing. She almost cringed when another royal cousin asked for her hand, but she was saved when Seto appeared at her side and sharply told the man to keep moving.

"I thought princes were supposed to be charming," she giggled, allowing Seto to pull her away from the party and out to their favorite garden.

He leveled her with a gaze so heated, Téa's knees felt weak. "I'm saving the charm for later."

She smiled back lovingly. "I'll be looking forward to it. But, in the meantime, if I can't have Prince Charming, who am I left with?"

Seto tugged her close enough to kiss. "A loving husband, who knows when even his wife needs a break from all of the festivities."

She laughed against his lips before kissing him again. "I'll settle for that."

"No," Seto told her firmly, cupping her cheek, "there will be no settling. You are not allowed to settle, _ever_. You deserve all that you want, and more."

Her heart fluttered, and Téa leaned into his hand. "What I want, is for us to live happily ever after."

Seto's hand crept from her cheek to the back of her head, his other hand holding her waist tightly. "I want that, too. There is no one else I could love more than you, Téa."

Téa kissed her prince passionately, overflowing with happiness. Surely, _this_ was something her father would have wanted.

"I love you too, Seto."

* * *

_They wanted to live happily ever after, and so they did._

_The End_


End file.
